Galaxy Fighers Series Power Level
Galaxy Fighers Series Power Level revise Power level of this universe is 1/40 that of the Dragonball universe. Surge: x5 Super aura: x1.25 Kekkei super aura: x1.5 Booster:x1-x40 Super form:x100 Less than 500:fighter 500-2,000:low level superhuman 2,000-15,000:mid level superhuman 15,000-50,000:elite level superhuman 50,000-450,000:X level superhuman More than 450,000:Ultima Prologue Saga Martial Arts trainee PL:5-8 Tergoku PL:10; (Dragonized) 3,000; (awaken power) 14; (post SBD, devour Sere) 50; (few month post training) 118; (spiral dragon) 185; (burst mode) 590; (Dragon Blaster) 2,800; (enrage burst mode) 675; (Spiral Dragon Tower Shot) 750; (Beyond Limit Burst Mode) 1,000; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 1,450 Yuto PL:10 Rito PL:8; (few month post training) 39 Soren PL:13 Sabo PL:13; (few months post training) 90 Rose PL:7 Pirate (each) 20 Criminal (each) 15 Gao City Krityan Guard (each) 20 Mayor Spike PL:25 Brock PL:118 Misty PL:86 Arthur PL:87.5 Duke PL:140 Dark Vice Admiral (each) 200 Ann PL:68; (Raging Heart) 340 Ryuji PL:100 Sally PL:62; (Nirvana Wheel) 480 Zack PL:90; (Shiny wings) 450 Morgana PL:35 Gregory PL:300; (aura blocked) 5 Claire PL:288; (aura blocked) 4 Viper PL:180; (aura blocked) 2 Blade PL:348; (aura blocked) 9 Fal PL:310; (aura blocked) 1 Eraqus (suppressed) 400; (10%) 1,500 Tai Lung (seal) 2; (unseal; rusty) 1,500; Fist of Fire:2,000 Sun PL:58 Sun's Father PL:350 Goffu PL:80 Thor PL:80 Yosuke PL:7 Yamamecha (each) 32 Yamato PL:8 Maroku PL:85 Charlotte PL:45 Lisha PL:54; (with energy machine gun) 1,080 Philuffy PL:53; (Monster Strength) 265; (Omega Eclipse) 795 Noct PL:50 Tillfur PL:40 Shalice PL:100 Mizuki PL:40 Kanami PL:41 Youko PL:29 Mimi PL:30 Taichi PL:70; (Diabe Jambe) 350 Yusuke PL:69 Solaria (power not fully awaken) 14; (Revived; fully awaken) 50 Reynalle (suppressed) 5; (full power) 400; (Eagle Aeon absorbed) 480 Fallen Eidolon (each) 100 Fried (suppressed) 60 Mittle PL:39 Sector Security (each) 22 Sam PL:35 Fiend (each) 20 Yamaberserker (each) 42 Mummy PL:490 Android PL:70 Oushu Saga Mira PL:33 Ifman PL:41 Taichi PL:52 Tergoku PL:60; (burst mode) 300; (Xenkai) 68; (burst mode) 340; (Large supernova) 15,000; (Dragonized) 20,400; (small supernova) 2,500; (one month post training) 100; (burst mode) 500; (dragon blaster) 570; (Xenkai) 110; (burst mode) 550; (spiral dragon rising force) 700; (Dragonized) 33,000; (burst mode) 165,000 Zack PL:54; (one month post training) 90; (shining wings) 450 Sally PL:44; (one month post training) 75 Sun PL:35; (one month post training) 58 Rito PL:37.5; (one month post training) 63 Goffu PL:45; (one month post training) 60 Thor PL:45; (one month post training) 60 Yosuke PL:10 Andy PL:36 Ann W PL:36 Ino PL:25 Shika PL:28; shadow control:40 Tenten PL:38 Neji PL:50; Byakugan:75 Lee (with weight) 40; (without weight) 55; (rest) 50; (forth gate) 275; (hidden lotus) 300 Solaria (suppressed) 35; full power:58; (aurora fur) 290; (Sirenize) 17,400; (one month post training) 98; (aurora fur) 460 Choji PL:40 Dijinn (base) 400; (full power) 450 Oushu (Base form) 1,000; (speed form) 800; (true form) 1,800; (sick) 620; (sick true form) 928 Boukon PL:750 Ranma PL:48; (one month post training) 68 Inuyasha PL:48; (one month post training) 68 Arima (10%) 25,000 Ryogo PL:90 Atan PL:87 Shin PL:86 Charlotte PL:30 Lisha PL:48 Philuffy PL:45 Noct PL:38 Tillfur PL:36 Shalice PL:70 Mizuki PL:27 Kanami PL:39 Youko PL:25 Mimi PL:35 Hero Priate (each) 60 Hunt (each) 58 Elendor PL:78 Fiend PL:12-45 Soldier (each) 27 Shadow Ken soldier (each) 20 Lance PL:55 Lisa PL:20 Hayate PL:35 Kasome PL:32 Jijia PL:52 Rogue (each) 12 Criminal (each) 17 Jin PL:65 Gen PL:70 Kensei PL:120; (Chaotic Storm) 148; (enraged) 500 Kryo PL:500 Criminal (each) 13 Scaruge (base form) 1,450; (final form) 7,250; (Solar Bomb) 9,850 Strike Force (each) 46 Tashigi PL:64 Smoker PL:856 Buggy PL:50 Avida PL:36 Longchi PL:47 Bobo PL:48 Buggy pirate (each) 10 Saya PL:1,158,000 Mayuki PL:540 Soren PL:158 Estelle PL:55 Yuel PL:7.48 Nagus Saga Tergoku PL:180; (Burst Mode) 900; (Dragonized) 54,000; (burst recoil) 180,000 Solaria PL:178; (aurora fur) 890 Zack PL:148 Taichi PL:132 Sally PL:107 Sun PL:86 Thor PL:120 Goffu PL:120 Ranma PL:140 Inuyasha PL:140 Amy PL:75 Maimi PL:105 Aoi PL:102 Ann PL:90 Ryuji PL:130 Yusuke PL:127 Morgana PL:80 Ginta PL:140 Arimi PL:112 Shoku PL:109 Rito PL:122 Yosuke PL:15 Gregory PL:345 Claire PL:278 Viper PL:220 Blade PL:450 Fal PL:360 Songoku PL:175 Songigi PL:170 ACT (each) 65 Origami PL:135 Soldier (each) 40 Koyomi PL:100 Altas PL:400 Roboian (each) 90 Robin Hound PL:135 Yeti (suppressed) 280; (full power) 400 Nate PL:12 Nagxus PL:1,000 Athena (child form) 120; (Queen of the Deity of earth) 1,000 Bandit (each) 20 Fiend (each) 115 Alterize PL:135 Lord Dragbreaker PL:200; (Dragonized) 60,000 Villain (each) 140 Shadowbot (each) 67 Ÿ-90 PL:500 Ÿ-89 PL:500 Abuja Saga Tergoku PL:200; (burst mode) 1,000; (Lightspeed attack) 1,885; (Ertos Form) 140,000; (w/o power) 20; (post ninjetti power) 300; (savage aura) 375; (Xenkai) 400; (savage aura) 500; (burst mode) 2,500; (Spiral Dragon Storm) 4,750; (burst recoil) 5,000; (Supernova) 67,500; (Dragonized) 150,000 Solaria PL:194; (aurora fur) 720; (w/o power) 19; (post ninjetti power) 292; (savage aura) 365; Spirit Blast Cyclone:500 Mira PL:116; (post ninjetti power) 136 Ifman PL:128; (post ninjetti power) 158 Zack PL:140; (w/o power) 16; (post ninjetti power) 204; (savage aura) 255; (Shiny Wings) 1,275; (Blast Wings lion song) 1,550; (Shuriken Blade Shockwave) 535 Sally PL:112; (w/o power) 11; (post ninjetti power) 150; (savage aura) 187; (Cross Blade Freezing point) 600 Sun PL:100; (w/o power) 8; (post ninjetti power) 120; (savage aura) 150; (Rainy Stream rush) 420 Taichi PL:134; (w/o power) 15; (post ninjetti power) 200; (savage aura) 250; (Fox Fire; multi shot) 400 Rito PL:130; (post ninjetti power) 145; (Monster Form) 5,400 Yosuke PL:20 Maroku PL:150; (Burning Terra Form) 750; (post ninjetti power) 185; (Burning Terra Form) 925; (enraged) 1,475 Gamma PL:180 Lisa PL:50 Gato PL:170 Swatbot (each) 60 Ÿ series (each) 150 Yamato PL:18 Zenith PL:164; (post ninjetti power) 196; (violet aura) 245 Ÿ-101 Beta MK2 PL:180 Sejï (zero) 50; (two Emeralds) 250; (four emeralds) 500; (six emeralds) 1,500; (perfect form) 120,000 Zero PL:180 Trinity attack:1,608 Yamahornet PL:95 Tikal PL:5 Monster (each) 70 Aloeidai PL:1,000 Hope PL:110 Dot PL:45 Yuel PL:16 Caius (suppressed) 2,000; (less suppressed) 4,250 Ginta PL:192 Arimi PL:134 Maimi PL:178 Aoi PL:175 Ivan Ooze PL:2,000 Ooze minion (each) 110 Tengu warrior (each) 115 Deucla (suppressed) 1,880,000 Assistroid (each) 64 Goffu PL:160; (post ninjetti power) 175; (Rhino cannon) 350 Thor PL:160; (post ninjetti power) 175; (Rhino cannon) 350 Guardian (each) 115 Metainsect PL:200 Ranma PL:156; (wild aura) 195 Inuyasha PL:156; (wild aura) 195 Ryuji PL:150; (post ninjetti power) 175 Ann PL:110; (post ninjetti power) 142 Yusuke PL:147; (post ninjetti power) 168 Morgana PL:100; (post ninjetti power) 140 Makoto PL:28; (awaken) 174 Maid (each) 100 Han PL:486 Vivi PL:116 Police (each) 40 Pirbot (each) 62 Miss Christmas PL:74 Mr 5 PL:400 Mr 2 PL:420 Mr 1 PL:2,000 Miss Valentine PL:140 Ms Sunday PL:160 Criminal Agent PL:25 Smoker PL:900 Crocodile PL:4,000; (weaken by water) 2,100 Razund PL:200 Lakasei PL:200 Amond PL:750 Caocao PL:430 Daiz PL:840 Turles PL:3,250; (Killer Driver) 10,000; (fruit eaten) 42,000; (more fruit eaten) 65,000 Hakuya PL:580; (radiant form) 11,600 Rin PL:500 Kou imperial soldier (each) 90 Koga warrior (each) 90 Rose PL:50; (spiral awakening) 240; (King Spiral) 600 Bandit (each) 15 Hyena (each) 85 Venom Tiger (each) 90 Guardian Beast (each) 300 Feral (each) 45 Solanna Saga Aoi PL:500 Maimi PL:495 Tergoku PL:800; (savage burst mode) 5,000; (Xenkai) 840; (Ertos form) 840,000; (enraged) 7,250; (Xenkai) 850 Solaria PL:790; (Rider High) 11,800; (savage aurora fur) 4,937 Antonia PL:145 Maid (each) 180 Ginta PL:764 Arimi PL:508 Shoku PL:474 Sally PL:548 Zack PL:680 Rito PL:400 Origami PL:270 Wisp (each) 180 Yamamecha (each) 200 TI PL:480; (savage aura) 600; (burst mode) 3,000; (Meteor smash) 4,250; (Ertos form) 420,000 Prya PL:560 Zenith PL:600; (violet aura) 750; (Ertos Rush) 3,750; (Ertos form) 525,000 Nami PL:300 Omega PL:2,800 Lisa PL:75 Yamato PL:34 YamaCerebus PL:640 Volcafor (first form) 2,000; (second form) 4,000; (final form) 6,000 Scyilies (suppressed) 1,000; (full power) 4,000 YamaGenesis PL:640 YamaWyvern PL:800 Solaris (cocoon form) 360,000; (release form) 400,000 Super Trinity:725,000 Ming PL:450 Arima (10%) 50,000 Suzaku (1%) 2,360 Mayura PL:200 Tyrone (1%) 2,700 Atan PL:434 Shin PL:440 Ryogo PL:480 Yuki PL:76 Kenan PL:8,000 Fiend assassin PL:60 Corrupted Fiend PL:1,000 Yuto (1%) 6,000 World Tour Saga Tergoku PL:852; (Ertos form) 624,400; (werewolf form) 4,260; (savage aura) 1,065; (burst mode) 5,325; (spiral dragon stream) 6,250; (resonance) 50,000; (post-kamui Xenkai) 900; (resonance spiral hexagon blast) 138,000; (resonance ginga sword) 142,000; (savage burst mode) 5,625; (resonance spiral dragon) 200,000; (mid battle Xenkai) 920; (enraged savage burst mode) 8,350; (pure will burst recoil) 780,000; (savage burst mode) 5,750; (Dragonized) 276,000; (Burst mode) 1,380,000; (end action) 2,360,000; (savage aura) 1,150; (Supernova) 80,000; (Ertos Form) 805,000; (Ertos Burst Mode) 4,025,000; (Burst Recoil) 8,050,000 Solaria PL:700; (savage aura) 875; (aurora fur) 4,375; (resonance) 50,000; (resonance Rosen blood) 138,000; (resonance spirit slash) 142,000; (resonance Twlight Gale) 200,000; Post SBD:880; (savage aura) 1,100; (aurora fur) 5,500; (enraged) 6,850 Rito PL:560 Morgana PL:530 Spotihelm PL:475 Spud PL:468 Tsuna (1%) 1,800 Tatura (1%) 2,560 Mariya PL:270 Futaba PL:17.6, (awaken) 134 Liliana PL:815 Donnie PL:1,000 Voban PL:1,450; (wolf form) 7,250 Undead Soldier (each) 300 Wolf (each) 290 Fiend (each) 100 Feral Futaba PL:450 Cognition Monster PL:4,400 Yamamecha (each) 127 Giga Yamamecha PL:4,750 Dark minion (each) 90 Dark Tergoku (Base) 450,000; (full power) 3,900,000 Dark Neji (Base) 440,000; (full power) 3,500,000 Thor PL:650 Goffu PL:650 Neji PL:900; (Over Rage Bakyugan) 540,000; (Ertos Form) 630,000 Lee PL:860 Tenten PL:480 Terneji PL:2,250,000; (Burst Bakyugan) 22,500,000; (8 trigram Dragon) 47,500,000; (absorb Supernova) 112,500,000 Dark Terneji PL:50,000,000 Chip PL:40; (Gaia Colossus) 350,00 Dark Guardian (each) 4,000 Dark Gaia (base) 300,000; (perfect form) 540,000 Zack PL:700; (Mind controlled) 840; (shiny wings w/ mind control) 4,200; (savage shiny wings w/o mind control) 3,500 Sun PL:340 Sally PL:580 Taichi PL:660 Ray PL:760 Laku PL:740 Xi PL:500 Negakrityan PL:18,000 Alpha PL:1,000 Gold PL:1,000; (sun stone charge) 8,000 Ratchit PL:372 Satchit PL:380 Kamui (1%) 6,400; (10%) 64,000 Mayura PL:118; (fiend corruption) 1,800 Ryogo PL:500 Atan PL:448 Shin PL:450 Haruka PL:388 Celes PL:800; (savage rakiri fist) 5,000 Mizuki PL:640 Kanami PL:690 Youko PL:570 Mimi PL:620 Maroku PL:640 Tyrone (1%) 5,600; (100%) 560,000 Yuto (1%) 7,000; (50%) 350,000; (100%) 700,000; (injured 2%) 11,972; (post Solaria injuries) 617,120; (shadow recoil) 720,000 Soren PL:1,120 Estelle PL:485 Martel (suppressed) 1,080,000 Saniya PL:540; (Fuse with chaos) 2,240 Hayes PL:1,800 Ragnarok PL:2,000,000 Master Hoshi PL:278 Biomen (each) 35 Misokatsun PL:1,840 Epifurva PL:4,532 Kishieme PL:4,000 Dr Whello PL:6,200 CP9 Saga part 1 Gi PL:49 Tergoku PL:1,000; (mid evolution) 1,748; (post evolution) 2,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 3,000; (burst mode) 15,000; (Dragon Form aura cloak) 35,000; (Dragon Form Shell Armor) 45,000; (Dragon Form) 80,000; (Ginga Burst) 15,602; (post Dragonvian blood awakening) 19,860; (hidden potential) 1,800,000 Solaria PL:998; (mid evolution) 1,600; (post evolution) 1,990; (Kekkei savage aura) 2,985; (solar fur) 14,925; (Twin spirit whip) 17,100 Zack PL:750; (2 weeks post training) 1,350 Sally PL:600; (2 weeks post training) 800 Sun PL:360; (2 weeks post training) 480 Taichi PL:700; (2 weeks post training) 1,100 Rito PL:580; (2 weeks post training) 750 Morgana PL:540; (2 weeks post training) 700 Antonia PL:170; (2 weeks post training) 220 Mariya PL:320; (2 weeks post training) 675 Goffu PL:600; (post evolution) 1,200 Thor PL:600; (post evolution) 1,200 Ranma PL:670; (post evolution) 1,340 Inuyasha PL:670; (post evolution) 1,340 Futaba PL:180; (2 weeks post training) 225 Yosuke PL:115 Andrea PL:136 Pirate (each) 40 Hero Priate (each) 520 Ryoko PL:436 Barrier Guardian (each) 500 Shark Mutant PL:90 Kol PL:924 Diva PL:3,000 Octor PL:700 Ren PL:44; (movie montage) 204; (post training) 724; (Run form) 334 Saki PL:356 Rin PL:400 Aya PL:360 Satoshi PL:800; (w/ aeon) 1,360 Robot (each) 200 Criminal (each) 50 Cauis (suppressed) 9,000 Lyra PL:1,500 Mew (suppressed) 350,00 Ginta PL:1,600 Arimi PL:1,050 Sai PL:1,400 Hatake PL:1,186 Yamada PL:1,150 Maimi (post evolution) 1,400 Aoi (post evolution) 1,416 Iruka PL:960 Kurenai PL:1,200 Hinata PL:1,500 Kiba PL:1,305 Akamaru PL:500 Shino PL:870 Shika PL:1,005 Choji PL:1,350 Ino PL:900 Gaī PL:1,500 Lee PL:1,420 Neji PL:1,600 Tenten PL:1,000 Shizune PL:1,470 Shoku PL:1,320 Gamakitchi PL:5,000 Great Hound Beast (each) 10,000 Fukasaku PL:10,000 Shima PL:9,800 Deva Pain PL:14,000; (Devil Deity Nirvana Retribution) 16,500; (weaken) 8,500; (Celestial Terra Blast) 42,750 Asuna Pain PL:3,974 Human Pain PL:3,400 Preta Pain PL:7,724 Naraka Pain PL:2,650 Animal Pain PL:2,00 Resistance Force (each) 300 Furious Five (tired; each) 200 Raiko (Dead) 750,000 Nagato PL:3,518 Konan PL:2,060 Mao PL:5,000 CP9 Saga part 2 Tergoku PL:2,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 15,000 Solaria PL:1,990; (Kekkei savage aura) 14,925 Zack PL:1,350; (savage aura) 1,687 Taichi PL:1,100; (savage aura) 1,375 Sally PL:800; (savage aura) 1,000 Sun PL:480 Rito PL:750 Futaba PL:225 Morgana PL:700 Antonia PL:220; (red sun meteor cannon; each) 416 Goffu PL:1,200 Thor PL:1,200 Ranma PL:1,340 Inyasha PL:1,340 Maimi PL:1,680 Aoi PL:1,696 Yosuke PL:115 Andera PL:136 Sasuke PL:1,400 Zenith PL:1,520 Maroku PL:1,380 Veronica PL:3,500 Gabe PL:3,200 Veronica's Knight (each) 1,000 Spy (each) 700 Priate (each) 200 Neju PL:36 Stinger PL:1,800 Lila PL:1,560 Monster (each) 400 Sasake PL:1,900; (savage burst mode) 2,850 Karin PL:700; (Kekkei savage aura) 1,050 Chubo PL:2,100; (savage aura) 2,625 Suji PL:960; (savage aura) 1,200 Gary PL:400 Larry PL:400 Nene PL:1,400 Chibi Ninja (each) 952 Sparrow PL:1,800 Minvera PL:2,000 Dart PL:18,000; (parasite form) 7,400; (W/ axe) 8,300; (Devil form) 29,600; (Hell meteor) 45,000 Deckerdra Lizard PL:29,000 Airride Criminal (each) 112 Kongo PL:1 Abandoned robot (each) 270 Pinnochio PL:956 Grandloco Rhino PL:8,000 Hover Gear PL:160 Rogue (each) 120 Lilith PL:17,000 Vira Titan PL:10,000 Wise tiger PL:1,560 Muysa PL:2,800 Shuri PL:2,240 Criminal (each) 40 Assassin Monkey (each) 90 Mini Ninja crow (each) 640 Shogun Crow PL:1,840 Earl PL:760 Mike PL:752 Fighter (each) 600 Foxy PL:1,040 Zastin PL:800 Yami PL:1,480 Lacospo PL:30 Alien Frog PL:1,600 Robin PL:670 Akoiji (suppressed) 150,000 CP9 saga part 3 Tergoku PL:2,000; (burst mode) 10,000; (Kekkei savage burst mode) 15,000; (Dragonized) 900,000; (puppy form) 20; (spiral dragon stamp) 23,540; (Hexagon Blaster Machine Gun; each) 10,700; (Hybrid blood) 70,000; (Spiral Dragon Falcon Gatling) 83,500 Solaria PL:1,990; (Kekkei savage aura) 2,985; (spirit blast:rain) 3,635; (Forbidden temptation:morgana; each) 1,600; (spirit blast:thunder Lance) 4,500 Zack PL:1,350; (savage shiny wings) 8,437; (Blast wings asura) 12,000 Taichi PL:1,100; (violet aura) 1,375; (Diable Jambe) 6,875; (Fox Fire kick) 10,500 Shipwrights (each) 140 Yosuke PL:115 Andrea PL:136 Franky Family (each) 334 Sally PL:800 Sun PL:480 Antonia PL:220 Futaba PL:225 Morgana PL:700 Zamabii PL:600 Rito PL:750; (Beast Form) 3,750; (Humanoid form) 5,850; (Monster Form) 39,000 Franky PL:1,040; (pre awakening) 7; (violet aura) 1,300; (coup de vent) 2,600 Moku PL:360 Kiwi PL:354 Rob Lucci (suppressed) 400; (base form) 6,000; (chaos leopard form) 12,000; (leopard form) 10,560; (seimei kikan:kami-e bushin) 21,500; (rokuougan) 20,000; (Rankyaku) 9,700; (Shigan Marada; each) 8,650; (Tekkai) 18,000 Kaku (suppressed) 220; (base form) 3,300; (Chaos Giraffe Form) 6,600; (giraffe cannon) 7,750 Kalifa (suppressed) 6.3; (full power) 945; (post chaos power) 1,890; (soap sheep) 3,000; (bubble trap) 3,262 Blueno (suppressed) 8; (base) 1,230; (full power) 1,776; (tekkai wheel) 2,575 Paulie PL:400 Tilestone PL:416 Cor PL:392 Criminal agent escort force (each) 70 T-bone PL:240 Kung fu chef PL:230 Nero PL:700 Goffu PL:1,200 Thor PL:1,200 Maimi PL:1,680 Aoi's PL:1,696 Inuyasha PL:1,340 Ranma PL:1,340 Arm Criminal (each) 30 Robin (age 8) 49; (now; power sealed) 4; (released) 670 Spandam PL:13.7 Fukoro (base) 1,200; (full power) 1,530; (jugon) 1,790 Kumadori (base) 915; (full power) 1,650; (Shigan Cue) 1,875 Jyabura (base form) 3,270; (chaos wolf form) 6,540; (Shigan 10) 8,500 Neju (post training) 465 Criminal agent (each) 42.5 Commission Criminal Agent (each) 200 Aftermath Coby PL:375 Helmeppo PL:350 Garp PL:25,000 Fiona (suppressed) 80,000 Celes PL:1,740 Charlotte PL:1,300 Lisha PL:1,600 Philuffy PL:1,660 Noct PL:1,580 Shalice PL:1,540 Tillfur PL:560 Mizuki PL:1,420 Kanami PL:1,450 Youko PL:1,500 Mimi PL:1,800 The Five Gate Saga Aka PL:1,000 Ginta PL:2,500 Arimi PL:1,480 Sai PL:2,200 Hatake PL:2,396 Yamada PL:2,178 Iruka PL:1,920 Kurenai PL:1,500 Hinata PL:2,000 Kiba PL:2,700 Akamaru PL:1,350 Shino PL:2,400 Shika PL:1,660 Choji PL:3,500 Ino PL:1,200 Gaī PL:2,800 Lee PL:3,000 Neji PL:3,750 Tenten PL:2,000 Shizune PL:1,960 Shoku PL:1,820 Celes PL:2,960 Lisha PL:2,300 Philuffy PL:2,900 Noct PL:2,250 Charlotte PL:2,150 Shalice PL:1,800 Tillfur PL:1,750 Yumi PL:2,000 Yukina PL:2,000 Mizuki PL:2,320 Kanami PL:2,100 Youko PL:2,400 Mimi PL:1,900 Tergoku PL:4,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 6,000; (hybrid blood) 70,000; (Kekkei Savage Burst mode) 30,000; (True Master Hybrid Blood) 8,500,000 Solaria PL:3,900; (enrage) 20,500 Zack PL:2,700 Taichi PL:2,200 Sally PL:1,600 Sun PL:960 Antonia PL:500 Ann PL:1,400 Ryuji PL:3,000 Yusuke PL:2,650 Makoto PL:2,345 Rito PL:1,500 Yosuke PL:150 Andera PL:200 Goffu PL:2,400 Thor PL:2,400 Futaba PL:450 Maimi PL:2,056 Aoi PL:2,080 Inuyasha PL:2,680 Ranma PL:2,680 Franky PL:2,100 Maroku PL:2,240 Sasuke PL:2,800 Zenith PL:2,832 Mari PL:1,400 Chopper (base) 950 Lemaire PL:1,100 Cynthia PL:700 Gilliam PL:1,150 Andropov PL:900 Schneider PL:900 Logi PL:1,500 Levy PL:1,160 Cana PL:1,200 Mira PL:1,660 Ifman PL:2,600 Saruyama PL:1,160 Koruma PL:4,500 Ryogo PL:1,960 Shin PL:1,800 Atan PL:1,800 Resistance Soldier (each) 750 Gregory PL:11,000 Claire PL:10,750 Viper PL:9,500 Blade PL:13,500 Fal PL:10,000 Eraqus (10%) 11,500 Lord of the Dragonvian PL:45,000 Pirate (each) 138 Robot (each) 356 Haunted PL:4,600 Lisa PL:230 Oogway (suppressed) 1,060,000; (past) 5,300,000 Petra (suppressed) 960,000; (full power) 4,700,000 Dragonv PL:1,050 Kotori PL:1,000 Satin PL:30,000 Genryu (each) 600 Jade warrior (each) 552 Amazon (each) 600 Minion (each) 120 Kwan PL:15,000 Lyjel PL:12,000 Aber PL:22,000 Ryuga PL:3,500 Mele PL:1,100 Fiend (each) 240 Coup soldier (each) 448 Bandit (each) 480 Kyle PL:1,140; (Fiend Form) 16,000 Exile Krityan (each) 400 Yamamecha (each) 174 Tower of Paradise Yumi PL:1,840 Yukina PL:1,840 Lisa PL:240 Terten PL:16 Nagisa PL:7 Taichi PL:2,200; (Holding back) 1,400; (post training) 2,750 Sally PL:1,600; (savage aura) 2,000; (post training) 2,400 ; (Armor of the Heart) 3,200; (post training) (blind) 45; (Virgo strike) 1,200; (Fenrir Sword Aquarius) 2,900; (assist arts) 6,000 Zack PL:1,616; (savage aura) 2,020; (post training) 3,000; (blind) 39; (Shuriken blade Lance) 4,000; (burning spiral hammer) 4,200; (Shuriken Blade) 3,300; (enraged) 3,400; (punch) 4,500; (seven sword dance) 5,700 Antonia PL:500; (savage aura) 750; (beyond limit) 4,000 Futaba PL:450; (post training) 630 Sun PL:960; (savage aura) 1,200; (post training) 1,080; (blind) 22; (mermaid form) 1,920; (rainy stream) 2,400; (izuna lock) 2,500; (evil Sun) 1,800; (headbutt) 1,980; (wipe) 2,000; (water arts) 2,394; (assist arts) 6,000 Tergoku PL:4,000; (Spiral Dragon Wave) 18,600; (post training; suppressed) 4,200; (Hybrid blood) 570,000; (Kekkei Savage Aura) 6,300; (full power Kekkei Savage Aura) 6,750; (Corona Splash Shot) 12,600; (Balance breaker Form) 540,000; (True Master) 180,000; (blind) 116; (Dragon Blaster Breath) 4,800; (spiral dragon dual heat) 5,000; (Neko mask) 2,200; (barrier) 1,500; (Neko blaster) 1,520; (immobilized) 120; (spiral dragon double rifle) 4,350; (enraged Spiral Dragon Kick) 3,750; (hybrid blood) 8,520; (spiral dragon heat) 8,720; (spiral dragon rifle) 8,760; (dragon blaster shatter force) 9,220; (Ginga Sword Twin rising smash) 8,840; (spiral dragon drop kick) 8,800; (Dragon blaster eruption) 10,320; (stone throw) 80; (Spiral Dragon Shock) 10,400; (enraged punch) 10,000; (Etherion hybrid blood) 14,000; (punch) 15,700; (Etherion Hybrid blood full power) 16,2; (Kekkei Savage Burst mode) 121,724; (kick) 165,000; (energon punch) 190,844; (full power seal punch) 179,924; (Ginga Sword Mega Crasher) 800,000; (Supernova) 1,000,000; (Hidden potential) 3,000,000 Solaria PL:3,900; ; (post training) 4,300; (Hybrid Blood) 8,800; (hidden potential) 3,520,00; (blind) 110; (kid) 6; (sword) 45; (enraged awakening) 300; (sword attack) 200; (swords) 50; (pre journey) 43; (tied up) 220; (kick) 235; (two sword style) 4,550; (card) 430; (Aska) 8,700; (white eclipse) 9,570; (Tasha Senku) 5,850; (Garuda flame) 10,350; (Ifrit) 10,185; (Cerberus) 7,320; (Purge Breath) 7,365; (full power Spirit Slash) 8,100; (hybrid blood) 12,000; (full power spirit slash) 14,750; (tired) 2,500; (spirit Gale) 4,720; (immobilized) 700; (spirit whip Trinity Blaze) 3,760; (spirit slash) 4,800; (Volt) 4,760; (Takuraka) 4,840; (bind snake) 10 Thor PL:2,400; (post training) 2,600 Goffu PL:2,400; (post training) 2,600 Ranma PL:2,680; (post training) 2,880 Inuyasha PL:2,680; (post training) 2,880 Lee PL:3,000; (post training) 3,200 Riśe PL:20; (post aeon) 800; (post training) 1,375 Mari PL:1,412; (post training) 1,645 Liliana PL:3,800 Mariya PL:1,500 Ena PL:3,400; (w/ Amo no Murakumo) 4,200; (Possessed) 21,000 Franky PL:2,100; (post training) 2,350 Rito PL:1,500; (post training) 1,780; (blind) 30 Andrea PL:260; (post training) 300 Ann PL:1,400; (post training) 1,680 Ryuji PL:3,000; (post training) 3,600 Yusuke PL:2,650; (post training) 3,180 Makoto PL:2,345; (post training) 2,814 Maroku PL:2,240 Donnie PL:5,000 Fiend (each) 700 Kon PL:350 Ed PL:800 Edd PL:500 Eddy PL:760 Kotori PL:1,080 Mai PL:1,160 Ling Ling PL:1,200 Lung Lung PL:1,200 Koharu PL:10; (partly awakening) 425; (fully awakening) 3,850 Zora PL:22,000 Fushira PL:450,000 Newman Troop (each) 450 Barrierite Guardian (each) 900 Wally PL:900; (gun) 1,000; (stun gun) 1,260; (kid) 4; (energy shot) 700 Sho PL:1,000; (kid) 3.5; (card arts) 1,200 Simon PL:1,350; (kid) 4.8 Millianna PL:760; (Nekosoku tube) 930; (kid) 3 Card human (each) .2 Slave (each) 4 ; (w/ sword; each) 45 Rob (weaken) 1,180; (full power fire arts) 2,024; (Dying) 2 G.A.F. Council Member (each) 750 G.A. Council Member (each) 775 Tsuna (1%) 1,750 Archaeon PL:5,500,000 Fulgurian PL:5,800,000 Gentlana PL:42,000 Criminal (each) 30 Slepnir (each) 440 Magna Bot (each) 1,048 Bishop PL:1,275; (wild aura) 1,593; (weaken) 106 Tao PL:1,275; (wild aura) 1,593; (weaken) 106 Cynthia PL:1,880; (wild aura) 2,350; (weaken) 234; (berserk) 3,274 Mira PL:1,650 Gilliam PL:1,800; (wild aura) 2,250; (weaken) 225 Carlamain PL:2,600 Isabella PL:2,300 Andropov PL:1,400; (wild aura) 1,750 Schneider PL:1,400; (wild aura) 1,750 Bomb Queen PL:5,070 Lemaire PL:2,500; (wild aura) 3,125; (weaken wild aura) 2,775 Shui PL:1,200 Kira PL:700 Meru PL:725 Logi (suppressed) 1,500; (full power) 16,500 Ravel PL:380 Raiser (suppressed) 19,600; (full power) 108,000 Delphinium PL:1,600 Aisha PL:2,500 Luo PL:4,000 Voban 3,700 Alexander PL:4,200 Jafar Minion (each) 110 Demon dog (each) 480 Ingo PL:500 Vidaldus (base) 556; (full power) 2,700; (Hair arts) 3,625; (Rock of the succubus) 4,140 Fukuro PL:2,400; (judgement hour) 2,175; (Fukuro jet) 2,700; (Fukuro punch) 2,760; (Fukuro kick) 2,781; (Missile Ho Ho Hou) 3,000; (Fire Ho Ho Hou ) 3,750; (Tergoku Form) 3,300; (Dragon Blaster) 6,000 Iraruga PL:6,000; (ikaruga cuts; each) 1,815; (dimension slash) 7,971; (sonic cut) 7,980; (Phantom cut) 7,995; (Valkyrie slash) 9,510; (Dark splitter) 5,916; (Hell road) 7,590; (Final path) 8,175 Jafar (kid) 30; (torture) 812; (sorcerer power) 1,625; (dark vanish) 2,500; (shockwave) 2,000; (base) 2,500; (dark arts) 5,250; (Dark Palm) 5,320; (full power) 15,000; (nirvana power; max) 26,250; (Magic Punch) 28,375; (meteor) 76,112; (Max Meteor) 76,550; (magic punch) 75,637; (Grand Chariot) 94,175; (Nirvana Beam; each) 20,385; (Nirvana Beam) 97,562; (Nirvana Plam) 93,175; (Altairis) 108,362; (Abyss Break) 124,562; (injured) 40,500 Siegrain PL:14,876 Utear PL:16,800; (Time no Arc) 21,600 Fodder boss (memory) 420 Fodder (each) 174 Energy Fodder (each) 100; (fireball; each) 240 Explosion:200 Etherion:900,000,000 Perseus PL:765,000 Susanoo PL:900,000 Athena PL:450,000 Pandora PL:1,200,000,000 Metis (Base) 620,000; (True Form) 2,500,000 Fiend (each) 350 Okurma PL:5; (Fiend self) 750 The Oraciōn Seis Saga Taichi PL:2,750 Antonia PL:500 Sun PL:960 Neju PL:864 Mari PL:1,645 Thor PL:2,600 Goffu PL:2,600 Ranma PL:2,880 Inyuasha PL:2,880 Lee PL:3,200 Andrea PL:300 Ann PL:1,680 Ryuji PL:3,600 Yusuke PL:3,180 Makoto PL:2,814 Riśe PL:1,375 Mari PL:1,645 Liliana PL:3,800 Mariya PL:1,500 Ena PL:3,400; (w/ Amo no Murakumo) 4,200 Franky PL:2,350 Koharu PL:3,850 Resistance soldier (each) 800 Bandit (each) 200 Black aeon troop (each) 460 Gou PL:400; (awakening) 4,000 Solaria (no power) 390; (full power) 4,300; (Summoner Princess Solaria) 83,000; (arrow) 4,862; (Sylph) 7,055; (Aquarius) 25,200; (Leo) 35,100; (Ifrit) 22,309; (out of energy) 184; (hybrid blood) 18,000; (Mystic Arts Summon:Ultima) 55,000; (post mystic arts style) 4,800; (Virgo) 4,200; (half dead) 2,400 Tergoku (no power) 420; (full power) 4,500; (Guardian Beast Form) 135,000; (Spiral Dragon Wave) 405,000; (slow charge) 550; (suppressed) 600; (Ginga Burst Shuriken Barrage; each) 1,000; (Spiral Dragon Left Hook) 900; (Spiral Dragon Headbutt) 870; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 8,511; (Ginga Burst Air Slash) 8,575; (Dragon Blaster Storm) 3,216; (Ginga Sword Wings) 3,396; (Dragon Blaster Breath) 10,077; (Spiral Dragon Bullet) 9,655; (Mystic Arts Supernova) 18,397; (Spiral Dragon kick) 11,075; (Spiral Dragon Bullet) 20,905; (poison) 3,390; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 7,562; (Spiral Dragon Hook) 7,815; (Spiral Dragon Double Kick) 7,730; (poison) 1,297; (Dragon Blaster Spit) 1,972; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 2,220; (Extremely Poison) 922; (Roar) 92,187; (Xenkai) 5,000; (half dead) 2,500; (hybrid blood) 8,750; (spiral dragon heat) 13,125; (Dragon Blaster Breath) 13,250; (Full Power Dragon Blaster Roar) 13,942; (Punch) 12,747; (Flame of Rebuke) 13,452; (Dragon Blaster Rage) 14,127; (punch) 18,537; (kick) 17,735; (Dragon Blaster Nova) 21,390; (Flame of Rebuke Hybrid Blood) 28,937; (punch) 29,105; (Ginga Burst Mach Gust) 56,467; (Hybrid Blood Kekkei savage aura) 37,500; (Spiral Dragon) 52,500; (Ginga Burst Shuriken) 62,500 Zack (no power) 300; (Lance throw) 218; (full power) 3,000; (slow charge) 292; (Freeze) 1,934; (suppressed) 450; (Burning Spiral) 480; (Burning Spiral Geyser) 700; (Burning Spiral) 5,814; (Burning Spiral Geyser; slow charge) 910; (Grand Prix) 1,190; (Shuriken Blade Lance) 2,952; (Slow Charge full power) 947; (Burning Spiral Hammer; slow charge) 992; (Burning Spiral Geyser; slow charge) 1,012; (Mystic Arts Saber Eagle) 6,133; (Burning Spiral Barrier) 2,828; (half dead) 875; (Full Power Burning Spiral) 1,812 Sally (no power) 220; (full power) 2,400; (slow charge) 514; (nirvana wheel armor; slow charge) 1,520; (sword attack; slow charge) 1,620; (flying armor) 4,485; (cross blade) 4,555; (poison) 370; (Nirvana wheel armor) 6,987; (Rode of Yūen) 18,117; (Cross Blade Palm) 18,187; (Frozen Huntress Stealth Slash) 28,820; (Blackwing armor) 13,147 Rito PL:1,780; (half dead) 890 Eve PL:3,182; (white out) 2,453; (tired) 520 Hibiki PL:2,795; (slow charge) 150; (archive attack) 3,547; (archive) 3,493; (tired) 430 Ren PL:3,225; (slow charge) 470; (aerial) 2,696; (tired) 666 Ichiya PL:4,830; (immobilized) 44.8; (Muscular) 7,226 Lyon PL:3,000; (freeze) 4,000; (slow charge) 590; (Shuriken blade Eagle; each) 190; (Aeon sword) 4,088; (Blade Tiger) 3,250; (Slow Charge) 590; (Shuriken Blade Eagle; slow charge; each) 196; (Slow charge; full power) 646; (Inferno Ape; slow charge) 956; (Inferno Dragon; slow charge) 820; (Freeze) 3,644; (Snow tiger; slow charge) 788; (Hedgehog) 4,868; (tired) 920 Sherry PL:1,744 ; (slow charge) 364; (Mud doll) 308; (wood doll) 2,260; (Rock doll) 2,296; (wood doll; slow charge) 338; (evil) 2,238; (tired) 300 Jura PL:10,000; (Han Tetsu heki) 10,424; (Gan Tetsu Toge) 19,110; (Stone attack; each) 10,908; (Han Tetsu Heki) 21,812; (Earth Arts) 20,800; (full power sai) 24,006 Wendy PL:1,925; (kid) 4; (full power sky dragon scream) 3,171 Charle PL:1,330 Flying Bomber Christina PL:25,000 Yajima PL:87,500 Jafar PL:13,864; (Nirvana Palm) 15,090 (Light arts) 15,000; (self destruction arts) 36,000; (tired) 8,374; (Flame of Rebuke) 4,914 Young Mystogan PL:422 Dan (memory) 625,000 Fiona (memory) 575,000 Aura Elite Guard (each) 1,050 Laura PL:2,250 Sector Security (each) 185 Bio Beast PL:215,000 Long PL:45,000,000 Utear PL:18,250 Xehanort PL:900,000,000 Shadow Fighter (each) 1,000 Ryuga PL:12,000 Mele PL:3,500 Angelica PL:6,000; (Painful parfume) 8,100; (Gemini; Shuriken Blade Lance) 4,500; (Gemini Zack) 3,000; (Spear) 3,958; (Freeze) 4,756; (Gemini Solaria) 4,300; (Skorpio) 26,100; (kick) 260; (Aries) 22,500; (wool bomb) 35,000; (wood punch) 35,500; (Caelum) 1,875; (Caelum Laser Form) 38,100; (Caelum Laser) 52,287; (Gemini Solaria/Caleum) 34,360; (punch) 12,500; (Gemini kick) 8,750; (Gemini punch) 10,000; (Caelum Laser) 47,500; (kid) 17 Racer PL:7,332; (Motor) 9,137; (kick) 4,994; (Dead Grand Prix) 10,320; (High side Rush) 4,982; (Laser) 1,214; (Punch) 9,400; (kick) 5,420; (full power) 20,640; (kid) 27; (bomb) 10,500 Hoteye PL:17,120; (earth arts) 20,632; (earth arts #2) 21,438; (Liquid Ground) 11,438; (full power Liquid ground) 13,788 Cobra PL:7,600; (Cubelios bite) 1,812; (Cubelios Attack) 4,092; (Cobra Punch) 10,286; (Cobra/Cubelios) 11,568; (Hybrid blood) 18,780; (poison punch) 19,500; (poison shield) 20,000; (Venom Slash) 19,884; (Venom Ringa; each) 11,430; (Cobra/Cubelios; Hybrid Blood) 25,000; (full power) 19,000; (Venom Blast) 21,788; (Kick) 18,538; (Venom Fang) 19,652 Brain PL:17,132; (Dark Rondo) 25,800; (Dark Wipe) 19,480; (damage) 16,750; (Dark Rando) 21,138; (Dark Capriccio) 17,762; (full power Dark Capriccio Scream) 41,812 Midnight PL:19,550; (attack) 12,450; (Spiral pain) 19,450 Chaos Unicorn (each) 314 Goblin (each) 300; (attack) 334 Wyvern PL:2,700 Gatou PL:795 Zatou PL:800 Robo Monkey (each; gun) 372 Tai Lung (back at his prime) 4,140; (Tiger Blast) 5,706; (Tiger Scream) 5,493 Harpuia Fodder (each) 340 (Gate of Nirvana) 57,030; (Laser) 50,000 (Explosion) 31,250 Klodoa PL:875; (Lighting Arts) 1,717 Evil Nene PL:33,750; (Dark Arts; each) 30,617; (Punch) 34,052; (Shockwave) 38,485; (50%) 16,875; (Dark Capriccio) 19,687; (Dark Capriccio) 13,047; (75%) 25,312; (Dark Gravity) 44,812; (Szabo Slash) 45,317; (Sabotager Punch) 44,812; (Dark Delete; each) 3,750; (Dark Capriccio) 45,655; (Genesis Zero) 47,500 Spiral Power Saga Puppet (each) 200 Toneri (No eyes) 10,000; (full power) 575,000; (Silver Wheel) 870,000 Toneri (Puppet) 22,500 Soren (Werewolf Claw) 16,750; (25%) 4,187; (Rhino Fist) 21,000 Estelle (Galatic Sage eyes) 5,450; (25%) 1,632.5 Resistance Soldier (each) 1,000 Akira PL:10,500 Kasumi PL:8,000 Jyou PL:12,000 Jane PL:7,650 Hibiki PL:3,700 Meifung PL:2,750 Pirate (each) 105 Spike (suppressed) 24; (full power) 42,500 Masked soldier (each) 100 Broly (suppressed) 300; (75%) 200,000; (full power) 300,000 Paragus PL:2,250 Izzy PL:3,000; (X Beast form) 12,000 Kensei PL:3,800; (enraged) 14,700; (X Beast Form) 19,000 Ginta PL:4,050 Arimi PL:2,610 Sai PL:3,870 Hatake PL:3,591 Yamada PL:3,550 Iruka PL:2,700 Kurenai PL:3,015 Hinata PL:3,465 Kiba PL:3,285 Akamaru PL:2,587 Shino PL:3,825 Shika PL:2,300 Choji PL:4,500 Ino PL:2,000 Gaī PL:4,300 Lee PL:4,725 Neji PL:4,140 Tenten PL:3,015 Shizune PL:2,700 Shoku PL:2,600 Celes PL:4,000 Lisha PL:3,520 Philuffy PL:3,200 Noct PL:3,250 Charlotte PL:2,900 Shalice PL:3,510 Tillfur PL:2,952 Yumi PL:2,482 Yukina PL:2,482 Mizuki PL:2,088 Kanami PL:2,925 Youko PL:3,000 Mimi PL:3,125 Tergoku (.2%) 100; (Wind Arts; 2%) 175; (Ginga Burst Shuriken; 2%) 6,300; (full power) 5,000; (Burst Mode) 25,000 (Balance Breaker) 600,000; (Ginga Burst Planetary Sphere) 900,000; (Hybrid Blood) 1,350,000; (Guardian Beast Form) 225,000; (Kekkei savage Burst Mode) 37,500; (Akai Fighter powers absorb) 485,500; (Evo cell Balance Breaker) 2,250,000; (serious mode) 7,500; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 3,000; (tired) 4,200; (tired; enraged) 5,750; (Kalak wind Arts) 7,850; (Kekkei Savage Aura) 8,624; (Suppressed Hybrid Blood) 13,000; (Dragon Blaster Breath) 16,560; (Beyond Limits) 23,460; (Far Beyond Limits Heat) 28,800; (Full Power Dragon Spiral Dragon Gatling) 36,000; (Kekkei Savage Burst Mode) 37,500 Solaria (.1%) 48; (full power) 4,800; (Kekkei Savage Aurora Fur) 36,000; (Hamura's energy) 90,000; (Summoner Princess Form) 96,000; (Extreme Pleasure) 48,000; (Balance Breaker) 576,000 Zack PL:3,000; (Shuriken Sword Shield) 5,625; (savage aura) 4,500; (Burning Spiral Geyser) 10,625 Taichi PL:2,750 Sally PL:2,400; (Flame Empress) 5,062; (savage aura) 3,000; (Nirvana Wheel Armor) 7,650; (full power cross slash) 10,925; (tired) 2,500 Sun PL:960 Antonia PL:540 Rito PL:1,780 Yosuke PL:280 Andera PL:312 Goffu PL:2,600 Thor PL:2,600 Maimi PL:2,550 Aoi PL:2,575; (Dogeaian Armor) 11,250; (full power defensive arts) 41,250 Inuyasha PL:2,880 Ranma PL:2,880 Franky PL:2,350 Maroku PL:4,250; (savage burning Kunckle) 21,250 Sasuke PL:3,500 Zenith PL:4,472 Mari PL:1,645 Chopper (base) 680 Andrea PL:300 Ann PL:1,680 Ryuji PL:3,600 Yusuke PL:3,180 Makoto PL:3,250 Riśe PL:1,375 Mari PL:1,645 Liliana PL:3,800 Mariya PL:1,500 Ena PL:3,400; (w/ Amo no Murakumo) 4,200 Koharu PL:3,850 Ifman (suppressed) 3,750; (full power) 4,750; (Hybrid Blood awakening) 10,250 Mira PL:2,250 Cana PL:2,500 Vijeeter PL:3,000 Wakaba PL:3,062 Alzack PL:3,187 Blaze PL:5,775 Eraqus (suppressed) 15,000; (Less Suppressed) 525,000; (Galatic Law) 2,250,000 Rayliegh (suppressed) 22,500 Zen PL:5,000 Duval PL:1,500 Loki PL:4,380 Laki PL:1,792; (mud shot) 4,562 Sonya PL:4,650 Rose PL:4,650 Kuja warrior (each) 1,012 Boa Hancock PL:13,500 Sisanna (flashback) 34 Gilder PL:4,750 Renegade (each) 1,000 Capone Bege PL:3,320 Bonney PL:3,660 Hawkin PL:4,700 Urouge PL:4,200 Killer PL:4,500 Drake PL:4,400 Eustass Kid PL:5,800 Trafalgar Law PL:4,900 Charlotte S PL:5,800; (Bioaeon) 23,200 Wärter solder (each) 900 Adel (each) 2,700 Momoka (suppressed) 4,700; (full power) 70,500; (False Summoner Princess) 105,750; (Triple Biofighter fusion) 352,500 D5 PL:56,000 E9 PL:54,500 Biofighter (each) 2,250 Blood Devil (each) 35 Criminal Guard (each) 350 Criminal Fodder (each) 450 (Jupiter Cannon) 41,700 Feral (each) 350 Jet (suppressed) 2,214; (full power) 12,080; (Iron Feathers) 14,480; (Hawk Beam) 18,000; (full power iron feathers) 17,550 Burn PL: 5,400 Wave PL:2,940; (Enraged) 3,390; (More Enraged) 3,780 Sol PL:4,120 Aria PL:4,800 Kizaru (suppressed) 32,720; (Full Power) 400,000; (Light Magic) 455,000; (Master Light Magic) 500,000; (Luminous Cannon) 600,000 Pacifistia (each) 6,000 Kuma (suppressed) 65,000 Virogo PL:23,740 Tank (each) 5,000 Judgement Day Saga (Beginning) (Training period) x2.4 Tergoku PL:12,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 18,000; (Dragonized) 5,400,000; (Kekkei savage burst mode) 90,000; (Hybrid Blood Kekkei savage Dragonized) 27,000,000; (Burst Mode) 135,000,000; (female form) 6,300 Solaria PL:11,520; (Kekkei savage Aurora fur) 86,400 AEU Mecha (each) 900 Rito PL:4,272 Noi (base) 36,000 Terrorists (each) 1,176 Taichi PL:6,600; (violet aura) 8,250 Zack PL:7,200; (savage aura) 9,000; (shining wings) 45,000 Sun PL:2,304; (savage aura) 2,880 BRL Mecha (each) 900 Sally PL:5,760; (savage aura) 7,200 Lee PL:11,340 Neji PL:9,936 Criminal (each) 400 Zenith PL:10,732 Warz Gill PL:152 Insarn PL:5,136 Damaras PL:140,000 Barizorg PL:136,000 Deratsuelgar PL:80,000 Jealousto PL:16,000 Mangabot (each) 1,200 Gigafista PL:60,000 Arimi PL:5,568 Sai PL:9,907 Lisha PL:8,025 Tillfur PL:6,300 Babatcheed PL:62,400 Chirakashizky PL:28,440 Ugatz (each) 1,200 Union Mecha (each) 900 Lycan soldier (each) 1,500 Vexius PL:19,200 Feral fodder (each) 600 Mayura PL:8,100 Antonia PL:2,250 Yosuke PL:1,120 Andera PL:1,200 Goffu PL:7,350 Thor PL:7,350 Maimi PL:7,190 Aoi PL:8,640 Inuyasha PL:9,000 Ranma PL:9,000 Franky PL:7,168 Maroku PL:10,200 Sasuke PL:9,000 Mari PL:5,700 Chopper (base) 3,500 Chaos Trash (each) 700 Tifa PL:1,950 Areith PL:1,275 Barrite PL:2,700 Red XIII PL:2,625 Ryoga PL:4,200 Kimishima PL:2,250 Ako PL:1,100 HOLD Agent (each) 700 Mimori PL:840 Shulk PL:10,000 Karin PL:2,200 Dashun PL:3,800 Jiro (suppressed) 5,000 Maro PL:2,900 Yaji PL:3,700 Gear PL:4,400 Taili PL:3,120 Tweet PL:800 Aura Resistance Soldier (each) 1,000 Golem (each) 6,000 Stein PL:15,000; (Beast form) 18,000 Miyabi PL:21,000 Synclavia PL:21,600 Eitarou PL:60,000 Miko PL:3,100,000 Lotarius (base) 45,000; (heavy suppressed) 450 Micheal (base) 64,000; (clone) 8,000; (Dragon Form) 19,200,000 Dragon Knight (each) 3,500 White Knight (each) 2,800 Vermillion PL:11,750 Furioso PL:10,000 Nana PL:900 Momo PL:900 Zastin PL:4,200 Sirenoid Guard (each) 2,000 Smuggler (each) 90 Undinea PL:56,000 Hapshiel PL:150,000 Nero Yuto PL:2,000,000 Xehanort PL:900,000,000 Kubar PL:130,000; (chaos form) 27,000,000 Maotelus PL:1,500,000,000 Mercenary (each) 1,000 Dar (each) 1,200 Judgement Day (Middle) Lance PL:13,750 Lisa PL:2,687 Hayate PL:6,750 Kosome PL:6,250 Scourge PL:10,000 Lilica PL:9,375 Hydra PL:4,375 Troopa (each) 1,092 Prisoner (each) 650 Hannyabai PL:4,710 Tergoku PL:12,000; (Burst Mode) 18,000; (Xenkai) 13,500; (Kekkei Savage Burst mode) 101,250; (enraged) 19,200; (enraged Kekkei savage aura) 28,800; (Dragonized) 8,640,000; (Burst Mode) 43,200,000; (over limit) 172,800,000; (Dragon Form Aura Cloak) 318,000; (Dragon Form Shell Armor) 528,600; (very hurt) 10,175; (post summit Xenkai) 17,500; (Kekkei savage aura) 26,250; (Burst Mode) 131,250; (Dragonized) 7,875,000; (tired) 602; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 1,100; (hidden potential) 110,000,000 Buggy PL:2,250 Mr 3 PL:3,739 Bon Clay PL:4,510 Magellan PL:94,000 Ivankov PL:70,000 Crocodile PL:23,752 Daz Bones PL:9,000 Jinbe PL:80,000 Slepnir (each) 1,440 Magna Bot (each) 1,800 Andross PL:50,000 Terten PL:219; (Spiral Dragon) 1,186 Karui PL:172 Omoi PL:180 Takumine PL:284 Nagisa PL:124 Kashi PL:8,580; (Dragon eye) 24,850; (Magi Dragon Armor) 98,500 Agent Swell PL:3,200 Ayo PL:19,000; (Armor V1) 74,000; (Armor V2) 175,200 Seto (suppressed) 150,000 Magi Knight (each) 45 Taichi PL:6,600; (Allelujah; suppressed) 13,790; (Allelujah) 35,100 Zack PL:7,200; (savage shiny wings) 45,000; (Hybrid blood) 225,000 Riśe PL:2,250 Darui PL:6,000 C PL:3,880 Gaara PL:14,000 Lanzo PL:10,260; (Dragon Scales implanted) 90,200 Mei PL:13,920 Chojuro PL:7,760 Onoki PL:30,000 Killer B PL:18,820; (Oni tail V2) 298,900 Kisame PL:25,200; (merged with Samehada) 249,300 Custom Mecha suit (each) 1,500 AEU Mecha (each) 800 BRL Mecha (each) 800 Marie PL:2,280 Terrorist (each) 1,120 Aizen PL:2,360,000 Solaria PL:11,520; (Aurora fur) 57,600; (Perfect Sejï) 6,750,000 Sally PL:5,760 Sun PL:2,304 Antonia PL:2,250 Rito PL:4,272 Celes PL:10,000; (savage rakiri fist) 15,000 Lisha PL:8,864 Philuffy PL:9,200 Aura Resistance Soldier (each) 1,550 Fiend (each) 1,350 Hayes PL:11,250 Saniya PL:28,000 Nero Ragnarok PL:115,000,000 Extremists (each) 1,050 Yoruka (seal) 4; (unseal) 70,000 Yuel PL:500 Criminal (each) 1,140 Xehanort (.01%) 90,000 Hydrenian PL:75,000,000 Union Mecha (each) 800 Kensei PL:12,650 Eve PL:6,750 Hibiki PL:7,000 Ren PL:8,700 Ichiya PL:9,500 Linear PL:4,300 Mag PL:11,000 Gren PL:9,000 Pepper PL:7,000 Chain PL:8,000 Carl PL:8,400 Kan PL:12,400 Lyon PL:9,000 Sherry PL:4,360 Sheila PL:5,000 Senia PL:6,800 Jura PL:13,000 Vyse PL:11,600 Akia PL:6,600 Fina PL:3,500 Dracma PL:5,200 Falkor PL:3,900 Ricky PL:3,600 Wendy PL:3,190 Charle PL:1,350 Kirko PL:5,000 Krystal PL:3,700 Yuri PL:4,900 Estellise PL:4,400 Kenya PL:6,000 Karol PL:8,800 Raven PL:10,880 Judith PL:10,600 Rita PL:6,320 Mercenary (each) 180 Warz Gill PL:152; (Great Warz) 240,000 Ravus PL:59,000 Insarn PL:5,1326 Damaras PL:140,000 Barizorg PL:136,000 Deratsuelgar PL:80,000 Johann PL:7,200 Michael PL:7,000 Nina PL:2,400; (Jamming Field) 21,600 Judgement Day(ending) Tergoku PL:18,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 27,000; (Dragonized) 8,100,000; (Burst Mode) 40,500,000; (War Dragon form) 405,000,000; (puppy form) 160; (Xenkai) 21,500; (Overdrive x40) 860,000; (tired) 6,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 9,000; (Second Xenkai) 27,500; (Emperorize) 9,600,000; (Ginga Burst Shuriken) 16,500,000; (Full power Emperorize) 12,360,000; (Ultima Dragon) 150,000,000; (Ultima Burst Shuriken) 180,000,000 Solaria PL:12,000; (Overdrive x40) 288,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 10,800; (Angry) 15,200; (Enraged Overdrive x40) 608,000; (Spirit Gale Havoc) 792,000; (power up) 22,400 Taichi (Post Recovery) 7,375; (Overdrive x40) 295,000; (violet aura) 9,218; (Angry) 11,800; (Enraged Overdrive x40) 472,000; (Fox Fire Dimension Tempest) 636,000; (power up) 13,200 Zack PL:10,800; (savage aura) 13,500; (Overdrive x40) 540,000; (Angry) 14,000; (Enraged Overdrive x40) 560,000; (power up) 22,150 Sally PL:5,760; (savage aura) 7,200; (power up) 10,080 Sun PL:2,304; (savage aura) 2,880; (Ma Fū Kan) 62,400; (power up) 5,184 Franky PL:10,000 Goffu PL:10,800 Thor PL:10,800 Inuyasha PL:12,000 Ranma PL:12,000 Aoi PL:10,500 Maimi PL:10,480 Mari PL:9,000 Antonia PL:5,000 Riśe PL:5,250 Zenith PL:9,680 Sasake PL:9,450 Maroku PL:8,975 Mayura PL:5,000 Chopper (base) 2,000 Rito PL:2,750 Yosuke PL:1,750 Andera PL:2,000 Kayuga PL:6,000 Yuruzu PL:6,000 Lisha PL:9,000 Johann PL:7,200 Michael PL:7,000 Nina PL:2,400 Union Mecha (each) 650 Custom Mecha (each) 1,100 AEU Mecha (each) 650 Yuto (1%) 28,0000; (full power) 2,800,000; (Giant form) 140,000,000 Hayes PL:19,520 Saniya PL:24,000 Corrupt Fiend (each) 1,700 Vac PL:9,700 Cross PL:9,600 Soldier (each) 80 Lance PL:21,000 Lisa PL:4,450 Hayate PL:8,450 Kosome PL:8,000 Scourge PL:16,000 Lilica PL:15,000 Hydra PL:11,500 Zaichi PL:13,980 Troopa (each) 1,000 Golem (each) 10,000 Jinx Mecha (each) 9,000 Marie PL:4,850 Snipnir (each) 6,000 Ali Al-Saachez PL:783; (with Enerimecha) 50,000 Alejandro PL:27; (Alvatore) 250,000 Shulk (Earth Beast Form) 11,860; (Demon Shout) 13,780; (Wind Beast Form) 10,400; (All 5 Elemental Beasts Fusion; 15%) 1,890,000; (All 5 Elemental Beasts Fusion; 20%) 2,520,000; (Avatar Beast Armor; 75%) 9,450,000; (Avatar Beast Armor) 12,600,000 Graham Aker PL:1,200; (Tri-force Flag) 12,000 Kyoto PL:45 OSS Agent (each) 4,250 Right PL:20,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 30,000 Tokashiki PL:13,500; (Kekkei savage aura) 20,250 Miko PL:18,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 27,000 Hikari PL:17,500; (Kekkei savage aura) 26,250 Kagura PL:9,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 13,500 Akira PL:24,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 36,000 Rob Lucci (revive) 24,000 Evil Nene (revive) 27,000 Kalifa (revive) 7,500 Kyle PL:36,000 Criminal (each) 550 World Beyond Saga part 1 Soldier (each) 300 Tergoku (Xenkai) 45; (10%) 2,800; (Full Power) 28,000; (Kekkei savage burst mode) 210,000; (75%) 22,500; (overdrive x2) 45,000; (Overdrive x4) 90,000; (Soaring Nova Combo) 115,000 Commander (each) 2,400 Military Droid (each) 840 Asuna PL:12,000 Vac PL:14,700 Cross PL:14,600 Rito PL:8,400 Military Tank PL:3,000 Thug (each) 300 Dexter PL:1,920 Kairi (suppressed) 60; (full power) 5,000 Ven PL:3,640 Yuri PL:3,780 Sora PL:2,400 Lunnie PL:2,250 Neela PL:1,500 Amy PL:3,360 Simon PL:6,000 Flash PL:6,000 Tweet PL:750 Dark Judge PL:794 Behemoth PL:1,950 Tifa PL:7,280 Areith PL:3,824 Barrite PL:9,000 Red XIII PL:8,750 Ryoga PL:14,000 Demon King PL:75,000 Ako PL:960 Shock Troop (each) 550 Deliora (suppressed) 12,500; (full power) 20,000 Zack PL:22,850; (Overdrive x2) 45,700; (Overdrive x4) 91,400 Four Pong Arts:42,000; (Beyond Limits) 75,000 Solaria PL:27,500; (Kekkei savage aura) 41,250; (Aurora Fur) 206,250 Satsuki PL:29,000 Ira PL:21,000 Uzu PL:20,250; (Ertos Form) 101,250 Jakuzure PL:13,500 Houka PL:7,875 Mako PL:525 Lance PL:28,000 Hydra PL:20,150 Xerver PL:15,400 Pirate (each) 562 Combat Maid (each) 2,250 Antonia PL:6,250; (Head shots) 7,125; (overdrive x2) 12,500; (Overdrive x4) 25,000; (Satellite Beam) 54,000 Hans PL:50,000; (Double Barrier) 150,000 Chen PL:4,050; (angry) 8,000; (chaos form) 135,000 Len PL:3,000; (Chaos Form) 100,000 Shen PL:3,900; (Chaos Form) 130,000 Chaos Commander (each) 5,000 Sally PL:15,000; (Nirvana wheel) 17,500; (overdrive x2) 35,000; (Overdrive x4) 70,000 Aizen PL:3,375; (cocoon mode) 69,000; (jushaku ringu) 191,250; (Magnetic Pole; world order) 150,000; (puppet clone) 1,500; (weaken) 1,800; (Chaos awakening; weaken) 2,250 Nagisa PL:700 Newman Guard (each) 300 Terten PL:1,300; (Puri Form) 26 Rua PL:120 Sho PL:99 Ruka PL:225 Narue PL:87 TI (suppressed) 5,938; (full power) 20,000 Prya (suppressed) 6,750; (full power) 26,000 Mira (suppressed) 21,250 Towa (suppressed) 6,000 Ryuga PL:43,000 Mele PL:29,000 Dora PL:35,000 Robius PL:37,500 Otis PL:36,750 Kobi (suppressed) 125,000 Fiona (suppressed) 67,500 World Beyond Saga part 2 Inuyasha PL:14,500; (post training) 17,000 Ranma PL:14,500; (post training) 17,000 Tomari PL:11,000; (post training) 14,000 Sun PL:6,125 Futaba PL:5,900 Assistroid (each) 2,500 Tergoku PL:30,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x5) 150,000; (Double Fist Cannon) 187,500; (tired) 110; (40%) 12,000; (40% Confusion) 18,500; (50% Confusion) 20,500; (Supernova) 200,000; (post training, 25%) 8,759; (full power) 35,000; (overdrive x20) 700,000; (Dragon aura cloak) 1,200,000; (Lightspeed Nova) 1,370,000; (Damage) 1,170,000; (spiral dragon heat) 1,210,000; (post PHF Xenkai) 38,200; (Kekkei Savage overdrive x40) 2,292,000; (Blaze Shockwave) 2,485,000; (Star storm) 2,540,000; (Hybrid blood) 3,000,000; (Ginga Sword Comet; each) 2,300,000; (post battle) 40,000 Antonia PL:5,400; (savage overdrive x5) 33,750; (supernova) 70,000; (post training) 5,800; (Savage overdrive x40) 290,000; (Ultima Arrow) 450,000 (electrocution) 1,000,000 Zack PL:22,850; (savage overdrive x5) 114,250; (post training) 24,000; (Savage overdrive x40) 1,200,000; (Blast Wings Blade) 1,485,000; Tokou-Issen no Tsuki Golden Wings) 1,533,000 Sally PL:15,000; (post training) 18,500; (savage overdrive x40) 925,000; (flying armor) 937,500; (cross blade sky high) 1,050,000; (Sanction Storm Sphere Sheild) 975,000; (Nothing Ventured) 412,500; (Crescent Moon Dive) 1,125,000; (tired) 9,650 Rito PL:8,400; (post training) 10,800 Noishe (each) 6,750 Giam PL:10,000 Dai (suppressed) 600,000 Gaius (first form) 75,000 Ba'al PL:36,000; (suppressed) 300 C.O. grunt (each) 1,500 C.O. Mage (each) 890 C.O. Gunner (each) 1,350 Frost (50%) 55,000; (full power) 110,000 Fist Noishe (each) 4,700 Soldier Noishe (each) 3,880 Kiriha (suppressed) 7,125; (full power) 27,500 Tank (suppressed) 7,000; (full power) 26,875 Karin (suppressed) 900; (full power) 7,500 Sasake (suppressed) 3,750; (base) 22,500 Monitorton (each) 5,000 Chiba Ninja (each) 15,000 Nene PL:21,250; (suppressed) 187.5 Daipen PL:95,000; (chaos absorb) 475,000 Ryigo (suppressed) 243,750; (angry) 293,750 Raava PL:86,400,000; (Spiral Dragon Braver) 120,000,000 Sparrow PL:54,000 Ayuki PL:16,250; (post training) 20,000; (tired) 11,125 Yosuke PL:4,300; (post training) 4,500 Noel PL:12,000 Zoey PL:11,700 Chie PL:5,550 Maimi PL:14,400; (post training) 17,500; (savage overdrive x40) 700,000; (weaken) 4,375 Aoi PL:14,440; (post training) 22,000; (savage overdrive x40) 880,000; (Shock blade) 1,207,500; (weaken) 4,400 Shippo PL:10,000 Sia PL:380; (Mira power infused) 8,000; (tired) 180; (post training) 584 Gymnasts (each) 200 Akane PL:150 Kairi PL:5,800 Solaria PL:29,000; (40%) 11,600; (post training, 25%) 3,500; (full power) 34,000; (overdrive x30) 1,020,000; (Twlight Gale Starstorm, each) 380,000; (Spirit Clone) 616,000; (Spirit Gale) 690,000; (post battle) 39,000 Ryoga PL:15,000; (pig form) 16 Kensei PL:8,000 Krityan Guard (each) 1,420 Walter PL:7,400 Kuno PL:450; (Mira power infused) 8,100 Photon PL:10,000; (final inferno) 19,000; (injured) 6,250; (great ape) 62,500; (post Supernova) 5,625; (beaten) 131.25 Rappa PL:4,875 Futaba PL:7,500 Tobis PL:9,000 Saberman (each) 900 Tweet PL:750; (angry) 1,800 Tokiwa PL:11,250 Selfish Jerk PL:7,500 Shizuka PL:13,750 Dashun PL:8,250 Martin (suppressed) 12,100 Jnee PL:5,500 Von PL:16,500 Ian PL:6,600 Bandit (each) 450 Ako PL:1,000 Shulk (memory lost) 5,400 Ruka PL:405; (1 week post training) 705 Rua PL:450; (Magi Bang) 690; (Ring Magi Blast) 900; (1 week post training) 750; (angry) 1,305; (Hidden power) 1,462; (Magigun) 1,875 Narue PL:231; (1 week post training) 563 Sho PL:356; (1 week post training) 712 Hiei PL:468; (Jagan eye) 1,200; (beast form) 1,540 Gouki PL:93; (Beast Form) 773 Botan PL:60 Mind Control Human (each) 89 Simba PL:29,500 Nala PL:24,500 Huntress (each) 14,950 Grunt (each) 1,137 Hyena (each) 1,102 Fiona (suppressed) 26,250; (Full Power) 2,500,000; (weaken) 25,000 Asuna PL:17,500 Rifiki PL:1,875 Scar PL:19,800; (Feral) 40,562 Zero PL:1,500 Timon PL:19,635 Nami PL:28,050 Bushido PL:19,500 Hana PL:9,000 Yamamecha (each) 900 Krityan Knight (each) 2,000 Flash (post training) 7,500 Simon (post training) 7,500 Goffu PL:14,000 Thor PL:14,000 Neela PL:1,800 Houka PL:10,000; (Ertos Form) 400,000; (thunder tail) 479,000; (Double aerora) 511,800; (aerora frenzy; each) 180,000; (Thunder) 580,000 Jakuzure PL:17,000; (Ertos form) 680,000; (Fire Surge shot) 843,750; (shield strike wave) 900,000 Ira PL:25,000; (Ertos form) 1,000,000; (Mighty Gravity) 1,162,500; (Vine Gravity) 1,212,500; (scourge form) 1,018,750; (shackle form) 1,185,000 Satsuki PL:32,000; (Ertos form; 75%) 720,000; (Gran Magi Ray) 937,500; (unleashed Ertos) 1,150,000; (Heavy Crush) 1,358,000; (Thundara Chop) 1,370,000; (Claw bullet, each) 890,000; (Shira Blast) 900,000; (drain) 900,000; (Lighting Claw) 1,020,000; (post battle) 36,000 Uzu PL:22,250; (Ertos form) 890,000; (Braver) 1,241,250; (Blade dance, each) 231,250; (Double Katon Force) 750,000 Yamaemperor PL:20,500; (Rising Blade) 29,000 Crime Lord Knight (each) 900 Belldandy PL:20 Dan (suppressed) 780,000 Garp (suppressed) 350,000; (Chaos Gas) 375,000; (full power) 1,400,000; (drain quake punch) 428,000; (feral) 1,850,000; (Zero Graviza) 770,000; (Terra Rain) 150,000; (Vaatu-fuse beast form) 16,875,000; (Vaatu-infuse human form) 2,200,000 Koune PL:300,000; (feral) 1,700,000 Maroku PL:22,500; (savage overdrive x40) 900,000; (Double axe) 948,000; (weaken) 4,500 Taichi PL:22,750 Oba PL:13,125 Wan (Dragon form) 1,500,000,000,000,000 Arlong Saga Shulk (memory lost) 5,400; (restore memory; with weight) 31,250; (Left Izanagi) 54,375 Ako PL:1,000 Jnee PL:5,500 Kougetsi PL:10,000 Testyua PL:10,000; (magic) 29,250; (Fantasy Punch) 33,750 Von PL:26,250 Sora's story... Akared PL:30,625; (Nova Force) 1,225,000 Lala PL:15,625; (Gekiforce) 625,000 Mechaeon (each) 17,500; (damage) 2,000 HOLD agent (each) 540 Criminal Organization Agent (each) 640 Lunnie PL:25,375; (Gekiforce) 1,015,000 Sora PL:10,500; (Gekiforce) 420,00 Yuri PL:24,062; (Gekiforce) 962,480 Ventus (injured) 1,050; (fully recovered) 27,000; (Ice Terrain) 54,563; (Gekiforce) 1,080,000; (Frosty wind) 33,750 Remirez PL:5,400,000 Orion (each) 57,000 Barrierite (each; with weapon) 30 Pacifistia (each) 52,000 Rygdea PL:11,600 Main story Tergoku PL:40,000; (relaxed) 400; (serious) 42,500; (Kekkei savage Overdrive x40) 1,700,000; (enraged) 2,975,000; (Supernova) 3,850,000 Nagisa PL:600 Solaria PL:39,000; (Overdrive x40) 1,560,000; (Whip Tornado) 1,950,000 Flash PL:8,400 Simon PL:8,400 Taichi PL:22,750 Neela PL:2,000; (violet overdrive x40) 100,000; (Pre-Shinnin) 3 Nojiko (suppressed) 11; (full power) 450; (pre Shinnin) 7 Nezumi PL:925 Genzo PL:750; (pre-Shinnin) 62 Bellemere (past) 6,000 Civilian (each, pre-Shinnin) 2; (present) 24 FBI agent (each) 620 Zack (injured) 16,000; (savage overdrive x40) 640,000; (Tatsumaki) 896,000 Tweet PL:1,000; (Blazing Bird) 55,700; (overdrive x40) 40,000 Franky PL:16,800 Antonia PL:6,500; (savage overdrive x40) 325,000 Mohmoo PL:15,000; (pre-Shinnin) 2,800 Fishmen gangster (each) 2,400 Hacchi PL:860,000; (pre-Shinnin) 36,000 Kuroobi PL:1,700,000; (underwater) 1,800,000; (pre-Shinnin) 34,000 Chuu PL:340,000; (pre-Shinnin) 20,000 Arlong (suppressed) 1,000,000; (full power) 2,000,000; (pre-Shinnin) 45,000; (Kiribachi) 2,660,000; (Sharktooth) 1,812,500 Rua's story. Spirit (each) 90 Genkai (suppressed) 7,500 Crime Lord (each) 36 The bat trainer PL:585 Leo PL:1,530 Mu PL:997; (Wave blast) 5,250 Rua PL:900; (Magigun) 1,500; (tired) 52; (Hidden power) 9,375; (Magigun; second charge) 15,000 Ruka PL:510; (Magisword) 675; (shrink) 15 Bra PL:405 Shun PL:600; (Strike of the green fire) 1,687 Chippo PL:337 Hanko PL:1,500 Rando PL:5,643; (Chaos gun) 6,750; (Chaos gun; second charge) 7,368; (Chaos gun; third charge) 13,175 Sakana ga Kirai (each) 79 The Third Blood Purge Saga Mystic Boost:+13,000 Post Evolution:x2 Post Shockwave:X1.5 Ryogo PL:22,500; (post evolution) 45,000 Atan PL:18,600; (post evolution) 37,200 Shin PL:18,750; (post evolution) 37,500 Haruka PL:14,100; (post evolution) 28,200 Ryuji PL:40,000; (post evolution) 80,000 Ann PL:22,500; (post evolution) 45,000 Yusuke PL:39,000; (post evolution) 78,000 Makoto PL:38,500; (post evolution) 77,000 Futaba PL:11,500; (post evolution) 23,000 Lilianna PL:45,000; (post evolution) 90,000 Ena PL:42,500; (post evolution) 95,000 Mariya PL:12,000; (post evolution) 24,000 Rinka PL:29,500; (post evolution) 59,000 King Max (post recovery) 15,625; (post evolution) 31,250 Auraia Knight (each) 6,250; (post evolution) 12,500 Auraia Royal Knight (each) 8,750; (post evolution) 17,500 Ginta PL:27,000; (post evolution) 54,000 Arimi PL:17,400; (post evolution) 34,800 Sai PL:25,800; (post evolution) 51,600 Hatake PL:23,940; (post evolution) 47,880 Yamada PL:23,670; (post evolution) 47,340 Iruka PL:12,000; (post evolution) 24,000 Kurenai PL:13,350; (post evolution) 26,700 Hinata PL:23,100; (post evolution) 46,200 Kiba PL:21,922; (post evolution) 43,845 Akamaru PL:17,250; (post evolution) 34,500 Shino PL:25,500; (post evolution) 51,000 Shika PL:16,950; (post evolution) 33,900 Choji PL:30,000; (post evolution) 60,000 Ino PL:8,000; (post evolution) 16,000 Gaī PL:25,800; (post evolution) 51,600 Lee PL:31,500; (post evolution) 63,000 Neji PL:34,500; (post evolution) 69,000 Tenten PL:9,218 (post evolution) 46,090 Shizune PL:10,800; (post evolution) 21,600 Shoku PL:10,400; (post evolution) 20,800 Celes PL:24,000; (post evolution) 48,000 Lisha PL:19,360; (post evolution) 38,720 Philuffy PL:28,800; (post evolution) 57,600 Noct PL:13,000; (post evolution) 26,000 Charlotte PL:11,600; (post evolution) 23,200 Shalice PL:27,000; (post evolution) 40,500 Tillfur PL:24,600; (post evolution) 43,050 Yumi PL:14,600; (post evolution) 29,200 Yukina PL:14,600; (post evolution) 29,200 Mizuki PL:17,400; (post evolution) 34,800 Kanami PL:13,000; (post evolution) 26,000 Youko PL:18,000; (post evolution) 36,000 Mimi PL:18,750; (post evolution) 37,500 Kayuga PL:15,000; (post evolution) 30,000 Yuruzu PL:15,000; (post evolution) 30,000 Ifman (suppressed) 22,500; (post evolution) 67,500 Mira PL:13,500; (post evolution) 27,000 Cana PL:15,000; (post evolution) 30,000 Vijeeter PL:12,000; (post evolution) 24,000 Wakaba PL:18,375; (post evolution) 36,750 Alzack PL:19,125; (post evolution) 38,250 Blaze PL:34,650; (post evolution) 69,300 Karen (base) 5,100; (Tempa) 42,000 Tergoku (20%) 9,000; (30%) 13,500; (full power) 45,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 2,700,000; (barrier) 712,500; (hidden) 187; (chaos infection) 23,480,417; (Xenkai) 50,000; (mystic boost) 58,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 87,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 3,480,000; (Corona Splash Burst) 356,250; (burst mode) 435,000; (king spiral) 1,062,500; (Spiral Dragon Bullet) 1,687,500; (full power barrier) 2,500,000; (Spiral Dragon:Sōdaina Ryūji) 2,250,000; (4 years ago; suppressed) 1,050; (tired) 49,275; (Dragon Blaster Explosion) 6,562,5000; (Super Form) 8,700,000; (Evolution Nova) 14,355,000; (post evolution) 116,000 Solaria (20%) 8,900; (30%) 7,050; (full power) 44,500; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 2,670,000; (spirit blast) 800,000; (hidden) 185; (mystic arts) 4,375,000; (seal) 4,700; (mystic boost) 57,500; (Kekkei savage aura) 86,250; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 3,450,000; (spirit Gale) 346,250; (Aurora fur) 393,750; (Spirit Blast Thunder Spear) 2,187,500; (4 years ago; suppressed) 1,000; (tired) 46,275; (Forbidden Temptation burning light) 5,950,000; (post evolution) 115,000 Hammi (Tempa) 27,500 Tidus PL:40,625 Swatroid (each) 1,406 Kirie PL:25,375; (post evolution) 50,750 Miharu PL:13,500; (post evolution) 27,000 Franky PL:23,100; (post evolution) 46,200 Antonia (suppressed) 6,875; (full power) 12,250; (post evolution) 34,300 Sally (suppressed) 3,600; (full power) 24,000; (savage aura) 30,000; (overdrive x40) 1,200,000; (Mystic arts) 2,275,000; (seal) 2,400; (mystic boost) 37,000; (savage aura) 46,250; (overdrive x40) 1,850,000; (post evolution) 74,000 Garp Jr (suppressed) 18,125; (full power) 531,250; (Blast) 662,500 Renton (suppressed) 18,125; (full power) 531,250; (Supernova) 240,625 Zack (50%) 19,000; (full power) 38,000; (savage overdrive x40) 1,900,000; (mystic arts) 3,375,000; (Burning Spiral fireball blitz) 587,500; (seal) 3,800; (mystic boost) 51,000; (savage aura) 63,750; (overdrive x40) 2,550,000; (Burning Spiral) 5,000,000; (post evolution) 102,000 Ranma PL:27,500; (post evolution) 55,000 Tiga PL:2,850; (Tempa) 29,000 Krunckle (water) 22,500 Krunckle (fire) 22,000 Thor PL:21,250; (seal) 2,125; (Rhin Rhin Cannon) 3,468,750; (post evolution) 42,500 Goffu PL:21,250; (post potion) 47,500; (mystic arts) 687,500; (seal) 2,125; (Rhin Rhin shockwave) 3,468,750; (post evolution) 42,500 Colt PL:3,375 Chopper (human form) 11,400 Garpton PL:185,625 Wiseone (weaken) 1,540,000,000 Icy PL:15,500; (elemental form) 400,000 Fury PL:15,500; (elemental form) 400,000 Maroku (base) 30,000; (post evolution) 60,000 Maimi PL:25,000; (post evolution) 50,000 Aoi PL:26,250; (post evolution) 52,500 Taichi PL:32,000; (violet aura) 40,000; (overdrive x40) 1,600,000; (mystic arts) 3,250,000; (seal) 3,200; (mystic boost) 45,000; (violet aura) 56,250; (overdrive x40) 2,250,000; (post evolution) 90,000 Vegopp PL:16,800; (post evolution) 33,600 Kanye PL:6,250; (Meta Form) 62,500; (super mutant form) 125,000; (ascend form) 140,000 Vince PL:75,000 Agent 66 (1%) 18,750 Wechina (suppressed) 100,000; (base) 160,000; (Neo form) 1,600,000 Fiona (suppressed) 3,500,000; (full power) 3,625,000 Shulk (suppressed) 27,750; (full power) 33,000; (50% Tempa) 330,000; (Tempa) 660,000; (120% Tempa) 792,000; (post battle) 31,185 Jnee (suppressed) 4,200; (full power) 9,625; (post battle) 12,993 Ako PL:2,750; (full power) 3,750; (post battle) 6,000 Mountain Monster (each) 1,875 Ryu (suppressed) 1,417 Shido (suppressed) 7,205; (full power) 1,062,500; (9 years ago) 44,000 Koji (suppressed) 1,125,000 Martin (suppressed) 75,000; (50% Tempa) 700,000; (recovering) 1,938 Raiji (suppressed) 640,625 Kiki (suppressed) 546,875 Jobi (suppressed) 615,625 Pryo (suppressed) 437,500 Fang PL:43,750 Spear PL:46,250 Blast PL:50,000 Saber PL:53,125 Dashun PL:10,000; (suppressed Tempa) 12,250; (50% Tempa) 500,000; (post battle) 17,000 Ryoga PL:31,500; (post battle) 42,000 Fang Behemoth PL:15,000 Beverly PL:18,750 Paulette PL:18,125 Kim PL:11,250 Von PL:37,500; (post battle) 50,625 The Sabotage man (suppressed) 42 DARS (each) 1,718 Kigetsuki PL:22,500; (Burning Summer) 562,500 (Four pong mystic arts) 811,250; (Five pong mystic arts) 4,375,000; (six pong arts) 10,875,000 DARS Slepnir (each) 2,187 Survivor PL:750 Terten (suppressed) 1,200; (full power) 2,000; (suppressed Tempa) 40,000; (full power Tempa) 60,000; (post battle) 2,250 Mechaichi PL:2,250,000; (blast) 2,625,000; (feral) 11,250,000; (feral; weaken) 1,418,500; (defenseless) 1,017 Sengoku (base) 3,750,000; (attack) 1,312,500 Coby PL:3,750 Helmeppo PL:3,637 Lala (weaken) 1,185; (fully recover) 19,750; (post evolution) 39,500 Android DARS (each) 2,250 Bladesonic PL:1,406,250 Sun PL:13,000; (savage aura) 16,250; (overdrive x40) 650,000; (mystic arts) 1,500,000; (seal) 1,300; (mystic boost) 26,000; (savage aura) 32,500; (overdrive x40) 1,300,000; (post evolution) 52,000 (Aura seal) 18,750,000 Inuyasha (suppressed) 10,312; (full power) 27,500; (seal) 2,750; (post evolution) 81,000 Ranma (suppressed) 10,312; (full power) 27,500; (seal) 2,750; (post evolution) 81,000 Tomari PL:20,625; (seal) 2,062; (mystic arts absorb) 4,562,500 Thunderbeard PL:8,375,000 Mecha Alice PL:16,875 Shadow eye PL:401,250 Buggy PL:11,250 Zen PL:1,312,500 Crocodile PL:35,000 Murlock PL:145,000 Marvin PL:150,000 Full Body PL:8,000 Hypnosis Man PL:7,800 Hina PL:12,000 Akared (weaken) 4,375; (fully recover) 50,000; (post evolution) 100,000 Gray Grunt (each) 1,000 Blue Grunt (each) 950 Yellow Grunt (each) 1,100 Smoker PL:17,000 Aokiji (base) 50,000; (ice block) 250,000; (feral) 1,800,000 Aniku (base) 50,000; (feral) 593,750; (damage) 564,000; (full power) 5,000,000; (berserk) 3,000,000; (near death) 350 Ryigo PL:1,012,500 Nui PL:180,000 Homaru PL:202,500 Satsuki PL:41,600; (Ertos) 1,664,000 Ira PL:27,000; (Ertos) 1,080,000 Uzu PL:25,500; (Ertos) 1,020,000 Houka PL:14,062; (Ertos) 592,480 Jakuzure PL:21,000; (Ertos) 840,000 Garp PL:862,500 Dan PL:4,500,000; (9 years ago) 36,000 Akiza PL:1,000 Kurata PL:100,000; (chaos base) 1,050,000 Vaatu PL:4,250,000 The creator PL:15,000,000,000,000,000 Lyra PL:540 Nagisa PL:800; (post battle) 1,400 Lord Vaatata PL:7,750,000; (absorb chaos) 11,750,000; (damage) 10,475,000 (Chaos) 500,000 Loo PL:2,500,000,000 Lei PL:2,500,000,000 Lumina PL:355,000,000 Popo PL:54000,000 Rito PL:14,500; (post battle) 27,300 Raava (suppressed) 2,312,500 Tee PL:72,500,000 La PL:72,500,000 Spirit Origin Village Saga Zack PL:105,000; (2%) 2,100; (5%) 5,250; (savage overdrive x40) 5,250,900 Sun PL:53,500; (5%) 2,675; (15%) 8,025 Sally PL:75,000; (5%) 3,750 Virta PL:10,000 Tentacles (each) 3,500 Tergoku PL:120,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 7,200,000; (2%) 2,400; (4%); 4,800; (hybrid blood) 15,000,000 Solaria PL:119,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 7,014,000 Rito PL:31,200 Grunt (each) 500 Satsuki (post battle) 52,500 Ira (post battle) 43,750 Uzu (post battle) 38,500 Houka (post battle) 24,500 Jakuzure (post battle) 35,000 Shido PL:7,500,000 Taichi PL:95,000; (2%) 1,900 Lance PL:50,000 Snifit PL:3,500 Booster PL:61,250 Sakura PL:108,000 Bonnie PL:50 Xia Fu PL:140,000 Ele Hung PL:135,000 Bat Lee PL:120,000 Sharkie Chan PL:150,000 Michelle Ping PL:270,000 Gorie Yen PL:292,500 Boin Boin PL:300,000 Ryuga PL:350,000; (1%) 3,500 Mele PL:114,000; (3%) 3,420 Trinity Armor (each) 87,500 Samurai (each) 1,700 Angler Fish Fiend PL:3,200 Antonia PL:35,000; (savage overdrive x40) 2,100,000 Lyjel PL:1,200,000 Kwah PL:4,200,000 Aber (suppressed) 3,900,000; (Full Power) 6,930,000 Shenlong PL:75,000,000,000 Aquataria Saga; part 1 Tweet (suppressed) 30; (less suppressed) 5,000; (power boost) 18,750; (full power) 20,000; (blazing bird) 35,000 Ryoga (suppressed) 147 Nagisa (suppressed) 84; (less suppressed) 1,575; (enraged) 8,750; (power boost) 14,875; (full power) 15,750; (enraged) 35,000; (Solar Blaster) 87,500 Mimori (suppressed) 52 Ako (suppressed) 14 Scout Grunt (each) 625 Cui PL:12,500; (blast) 16,600 Photon (suppressed) 12,000; (Xenkai) 20,000; (2nd Xenkai) 35,000; (Final Inferno) 45,000; (blast) 37,500; (3rd Xenkai) 50,000; (Mira power) 93,750; (4th Xenkai) 75,000; (blast) 112,500; (full power) 158,000 Rappa (suppressed) 8,250; (Xenkai; full power) 15,000 Futaba (suppressed) 10,500; (Xenkai; full power) 19,000 Tobis (suppressed) 8,500; (Xenkai; full power) 17,500 Tergoku (post overlord battle) 151,875; (post 100 times normal gravity; suppressed) 90,000; (full power) 180,000; (in Clayton's body) 750 Solaria (post overlord battle) 146,250; (post 100 times normal gravity; 25%) 64,687 Zack (post overlord battle) 115,500; (post 100 times normal gravity; 25%) 61,787 Taichi (post overlord battle) 104,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 22,000 Sun (post overlord battle) 56,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 12,800 Sally (post overlord battle) 80,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 18,000 Zenith (post overlord battle) 90,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 21,500 Sasuke (post overlord battle) 87,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 20,750 Maroku (post overlord battle) 75,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 18,750 Aquatarian Warrior (each; suppressed) 687; (each; full power) 4,125 Gaius' minion (each) 937 Mummkar PL:18,000; (blast) 19,375 Elder Moori PL:1,230 Dende PL:452 Kota PL:18,759; (blast) 19,750; (monster) 33,750 TI PL:112,500; (inside Clayton's body) 75,000 Prya PL:115,000 Clayton (suppressed) 75,000; (full power) 105,000; (blast) 110,000;(inside TI's body) 18,000; (Tergoku's body) 12,500 Recoome PL:43,750 Guido PL:8,925 Momo PL:37,180 Butler PL:38,500 Criminal Guard (each) 875 Chapter 6; journey part 2 Nail (suppressed) 8,000; Nail (full power) 50,000 Gauis Prime (suppressed) 75,000; Gauis (full power) 170,000; Gauis (second form) 340,000; Gauis (serious) 360,000; Gauis (enraged) 400,000; Gauis (third form) 500,000; (Finger laser) 517,500 Wechina PL:17,000; Wechina (fused) 384,000; Wechina (without weight) 415,000; Wechina (full power) 428,000 Photon (resting) 50,000; Photon (full power) 100,000; Photon (xenkai) 115,000; Photon (full power) 140,000; (Xenkai) 158,000 Nagisa PL:10,000; Nagisa (enraged) 225,000; Nagisa (solar barrage) 240,000; (Solar Ultima) 300,000; Nagisa (solar boost) 20,000; Nagisa (Max) 35,000; Nagisa (Enraged) 450,000; (Solaria cannon) 480,000 Tweet PL:11,000 Dende PL:633 TI PL:78,000; (overdrive x6) 546,000 Gauis (2%) 150,000; (full power) 7,500,000; (Mutant wings) 8,000,000; Split Gauis PL:6,500,000; (weakened mutant rage) 15,700,000; Ice breath:22,000,000; (boost) 17,380,000; (beyond limits) 35,000,000; (final leg) 10,000,000; (cut in half) 750,000 Belleza (2%) 135,000; (full power) 6,750,000; (Mutant wings) 7,000,000; (weakened mutant rage) 15,100,000; (last ditch effort) 8,700,000 Zim (2%) 112,500; (full power) 5,625,000; (Mutant wings) 6,000,000; (override) 11,500,000; (mutant rage) 10,000,000; (injured) 3,421,000; (Supernova defense) 29,684,000 Zenith (full power) 85,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 5,100,000; Zenith (Kekkei dark form) 17,212,500; Ertos Obivion:20,000,000 Sasake (full power) 83,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 4,980,000; Speed blitz:5,500,000 Maroku (full power) 75,000; (savage overdrive) 3,750,000 Solaria (full power) 115,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 6,900,000; (enraged) 16,750,000 Zack (full power) 90,000; (savage overdrive) 4,500,000 Taichi (full power) 70,000; (savage overdrive) 3,500,000 Sun (full power) 32,000; (savage overdrive) 1,600,000; Sun (enraged) 9,640,000 Sally (full power) 40,000; (savage overdrive) 2,000,000; Third gate:12,000,000 Tergoku (xenkai) 125,000; (full power) 160,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 9,600,000; (Supernova) 28,000,000; (Tri force Supernova) 50,000,000; (Kekkei super form) 24,000,000; (Corona Splash eruption) 40,000,000; (Dragon Blaster Reaction Force) 80,000,000 Mukuta PL:42,500 Brock PL:60,000 Alicia PL:57,500 Savanna PL:25,000 Alysha PL:25,250 Streak PL:45,000 Tai Ma PL:67,5000 Sejï PL:135,000,000 Shulk PL:35,000 Jnee PL:12,800 Von PL:28,000 Dashun PL:30,000; (Split form) 28,000 Soren PL:90,000 Rose PL:28,000 Guido PL:5,100 Momo PL:21,250 Butler PL:22,000 Recoome PL:25,000 Rappa PL:15,000 Futaba PL:30,000 Colt PL:28,500 Photon (a year ago) 3,500 Rappa (a year ago) 2,000 Futaba (a year ago) 3,400 Colt (a year ago) 2,900 Chapter 6; journey part 3 Tweet PL:14,000 Nagisa PL:37,500 Tergoku (base; 2%) 4,000; (hybrid blood) 49,000; (full power) 200,000; (Kekkei Super Form) 30,000,000 Leafa PL:3,900 Recon PL:1,680 Salamander (each) 1,750 Sea monster PL:3,500 Fairy spirit (Sylph) 1,750 Fairy spirit (Cait Sith) 1,715 Eugene PL:24,500 Alicia PL:2,625 Sayaka PL:2,450 Fairy Guardian (each) 42 Combine attack:12,950 Oberon PL:10,500,000 Four months later Nagisa PL:40,000 Solaria PL:144,000 Tweet PL:15,000 Wechina (with weight) 420,000 Photon PL:175,000 Runk PL:204,000; (suppressed) 5; (super form) 20,400,000 Minion (each) 350 Mecha Gauis (2%) 570,000; (Death ball) 20,250,000 King Cold PL:6,650,000 Tergoku PL:240,000; (Kekkei Super Form) 36,000,000 8 years later Future Maroku PL:1,700,000 Future Photon (Super form) 18,700,000 Future Solaria (Super Form) 20,000,000 Future Von PL:45,000 Future Shulk PL:48,000 13 years later Future Runk PL:17,500; (False Super Form) 1,400,000; (post training) 22,500; (super form) 22,500,000; (3 years post training) 95,000; (super form) 9,500,000 Future Nagisa PL:110,000; (Super Form) 11,000,000; (post training) 118,700; (Super Form) 11,870,000; (Dragon Blaster) 15,000,000 Future Berserker Cole (less than 50%) 11,375,000; (full power) 35,000,000 Future Berserker Colette (less than 50%) 10,650,000; (full power) 32,000,000 Meanwhile in the present Zombie (each) 34 Eyebot PL:6 Genbu PL:3,600 Narue PL:5,400; (rose whip) 5,640 Byakko PL:4,400; (Lion roar) 5,000 Ruka PL:2,000; (magisword) 3,200 Hell beast (each) 1,700 Seiryu PL:4,700 Sho PL:9,500 Cultivated human (each) 52 Rua PL:9,000; Magigun:13,800; (hidden power) 30,000; (Magishot) 7,200; (life energy) 72,000; (Magishot) 86,400 Suzaku PL:26,000; Clone (each) 17,000; (Storm of torment) 20,000; (injured) 50; (healed) 26,000 Miguree PL:6 Chapter 6; journey part 4 Ryoga PL:30,080; (Spiral clone each) 22,500; (Hog drop) 39,000; (Graviga Rush) 56,200 Photon (suppressed) 40,000; (Nova breath) 50,000; Magma Jab:52,500 Ako PL:5,000 Eraqus (.5%) 125,000 Garp Jr PL:26,250; (curse mark) 33,600 Sakon (base) 27,500; (suppressed curse mark) 30,800 Sun (suppressed) 9,000; (less suppressed) 20,000; (Savage aura) 25,000 Franky (suppressed) 11,000 A.R. Soldier (each) 75,000 Aura Fighter (each) 90,000 Jirobo (base) 24,250; (curse mark) 335,000; (curse mark 2) 400,000 Taichi (suppressed) 17,500; (Allelujah, suppressed) 26,950; (Allelujah, suppressed savage daibe jambie) 168,437; (Allelujah, less suppressed savage daibe jambie) 195,950; (fully power) 50,000; (past) 7; (hybrid blood) 341,000; (Fox Fire drop kick) 345,000 Antonia (suppressed) 7,250; (less suppressed) 14,062; (full power) 20,000 Inuyasha (suppressed) 7,500; (less suppressed) 24,000; (Full power) 45,000 Aoi (suppressed) 17,000; (Aerial Drill) 28,000; (less suppressed) 27,000; (full power) 38,000; (hybrid blood) 360,000 Ranma (suppressed) 19,900; (less suppressed) 29,900 Wechina (suppressed) 20,000; (less suppressed) 30,000 Kidomaru (base) 26,500; (curse mark) 175,000; (curse mark 2) 350,000 Sakon (base) 24,000; (curse mark) 130,000; (curse mark 2) 345,000 Tayuya (base) 19,000; (curse mark) 49,000; (curse mark 2) 245,000 Kimmimaro (base, sick) 45,500; (sicker, curse mark) 1,365,000; (Critical Health condition, curse mark 2) 2,064,000; rapidly falling Sally (suppressed) 16,800; (radiant armor) 20,000; (full power) 50,000; (savage aura) 62,500; (armor of Yūen) 140,000 Miami (suppressed) 16,500 Zack (suppressed) 39,000; (Less suppressed) 49,600; (savage aura) 62,000; (savage shiny wing) 310,000 Rock lee (suppressed) 29,400; (suppressed Drunken Fist) 34,000 Thor (suppressed) 16,000 Miami (full power) 38,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 57,000 Maroku PL:87,500; (savage overdrive x6) 656,250; (Hammer of Ertos Tombstone) 720,000 Sasake PL:95,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x6) 855,000; (Arrow of Wind torment) 1,000,000 Zenith PL:105,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x6) 787,500; (Erto Inferno) 1,575,000 Garp Jr (curse mark) 1,200,000; (past) 7; (post revive) 200,000; (full power) 320,000; (Lighting rush) 280,000; (enraged darkness rush) 11,500,000; (Shadow form) 36,000,000; Ultimate Striker:600,000,000; (without power) 10,800; (Eagle Rush Black Lighting) 220,000 Tergoku PL: 250,000; (past) 40; (Ginga burst) 361,200; (Kekkei savage aura) 375,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 15,000,000; (Kekkei Super Form) 37,500,000; Ultimate Guarder Triforce: 600,000,000; (without power) 12,000; (Ginga Burst Crimson Gale) 220,000 Solaria PL:200,000; (Spirit Blast) 354,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 300,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 12,000,000 Rito PL:20,000; (Howling Wolf) 290,000; (galaxy beast form) 180,000; (overdrive x40) 7,200,000 Fiona PL:1,750,000 Energy cage:250,000,000 5 years later Nagisa (1%) 400; (50%) 20,000 Terten (2%) 120; (full power) 6,000; (burst mode) 30,000 Takamine (2%) 114; (full power) 5,700 Akiza (2%) 119; (full power) 5,950 Danny (4%) 200 Link (2%) 90 Tucker PL:2,500 Sakuraba (2%) 110; (full power) 5,500 Student (each) 875 Mecha Puppet (each) 250 Curse Dragon PL:58,750 Claudia PL:8,750 TJ (10%) 2,000 TK (10%) 2,500 Main story Rito PL:42,000 Tergoku (5%) 22,500; (full power) 450,000; (Kekkei Ertos Form) 472,500,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 675,000; (Kekkei super form) 67,500,000; (Kekkei super form, recovering) 44,800,000; (xenkai) 480,000; (Kekkei super form) 72,000,000 Sacarab (each) 30,000 Zenith (5%) 17,500; (full power) 350,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 21,000,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 525,000; (hybrid blood) 40,000,000; (Angry Erto Spear) 65,500,000; (limits reached) 53,000,000; (Ertos Obivion) 75,000,000 Solaria (10%) 44,000; (full power) 440,000; (Kekkei Overdrive x40) 26,400,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 660,000; (Kekkei super form) 66,000,000 Tweet (50%) 25,000; (full power) 50,000; (savage overdrive x40) 2,500,000 Sally (5%) 9,000; (full power) 180,000; (savage aura) 225,000; (savage overdrive x40) 9,000,000; (Ertos Valkyrie armor) 38,220,000 Taichi (5%) 13,500; (full power) 270,000; (savage overdrive x40) 13,500,000; (savage aura) 337,500 Sun (5%) 8,400; (full power) 168,000; (savage overdrive x40) 8,400,000 Zack (5%) 16,000; (full power) 320,000; (savage overdrive x40) 16,000,000; (savage aura) 400,000; (hybrid blood) 38,000,000 Assist arts (Solaria and Tweet) 34,000 Assist Arts (Zack and sun) 32,6000 The hand PL:337,500 Yamato PL:3,000 Cutron PL:12,000 Ortron PL:11,000 Yamatron (each) 10,000 Alpha Dragon (suppressed) 1,500,000,000 Franky PL:163,800 Chi PL:55,000 Wani PL:48,000 Devon PL:240,000 Coup Aeonmate (each) 35,000 Blue Aeonmate PL:120,000 Altas PL:100,000 Julia PL:135,000 Black Bat (each) 20,000 Alemius Aeonmate (each) 20,000 Certa Aeonmate (each) 20,000 Alpha (suppressed) 490,000; (full power) 22,000,000 Beta (suppressed) 400,000; (full power) 17,500,000 Gamma (suppressed) 390,000; (full power) 11,000,000 Riśe PL:105,000 Sasuke PL:345,000 Aoi PL:225,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 11,250,000 Ranma PL:218,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 13,080,000 Maroku PL:300,000 Julia (philosopher stone, immature) 4,050,000 Ash (philosopher stone, 10%) 6,000,000; (philosopher stone, 30%) 18,000,000; (philosopher stone, full power) 60,000,000; (injured by Ertos Oblivion) 56,500,000; (weak point attack) 35,000,000; (recovered) 40,000,000; (injured by Tergoku and Solaria Dragmag) 50,000,000; (philosopher stone, full power) 25,000,000; (Full power Alchemic Bolt) 95,000,000 Mysterious Shadow Fighter PL:11,500,000 (Combined Mystic Arts) 160,000,000 Chapter 7; journey part 1 Takukane PL:82 Icy PL:600 Vemon PL:2,900 Toguro (1%) 4,000; (30%) 120,000; (20%; suppressed) 64,000; (60%) 240,000 Helen PL:45,000 Henchmen (each) 900 Ruka PL:8,000; (Magisword) 25,000; (Hidden Power) 60,000 Sho PL:10,000 Rua (suppressed) 6,800; (Shotgun) 38,300; (Magigun) 42,500; (Determined) 42,000; (Magigun) 52,500 Miyu PL:7,500 Inmaki PL:12,000 Monki PL:15,000 Twin Power Kick:30,000 Elder Toguro (suppressed) 8,000 (Combine Technique) 137,500 To Terten's story Terten (Post training; 40%) 4,000 Akiza PL:6,500 Jasmine (20%) 10,000 Yunalesca PL:44,500 Nagisa PL:50,000 Back to the main story Tergoku (20%) 100,000; (full power) 500,000; (Kekkei Overdrive) 30,000,000; (Majin Flare) 48,500,000; (Kekkei super form) 75,000,000 Solaria (20%) 98,500; (full power) 499,000; (Kekkei Overdrive) 29,940,000 Yoshino PL:128,500; (overdrive x20) 1,285,000 Yoshion PL:35,000 Rito PL:45,000 Bersertron (each) 65,000 Devon PL:270,000; (overdrive x10) 2,700,000 Volt PL:265,000; (overdrive x10) 2,650,000 Scar (1%) 300,000 Azura PL:115,000 Lance (suppressed) 100,000; (full power) 450,000; (Meta Form) 73,500,000; (Hell fire) 87,500,000 Troopa (each) 20,000 Lisa (suppressed) 9,580; (enraged; full power) 7,500,000 Neon (w/ weight) 3,200,000 Zenith PL:362,000; (overdrive x10) 3,620,000 Void PL:17,500,000 TI PL:250,000; (Kekkei overdrive) 15,000,000 Zack PL:350,000 Sun PL:180,000 Taichi PL:290,000 Tweet PL:60,000 Mana PL:175,000 Talia PL:168,000 Rayes PL:100,000 Wilstrom PL:200,000 Chapter 7; journey part 2 Tergoku PL:518,000; (Dragon feelings) 103,600,000 Rito PL:49,000 Solaria PL:514,290; (Taurus) 2,160,000; (Cancer) 2,010,000; (Virgo) 1,020,000; (Aries) 3,540,000; (Leo) 4,950,000; (Plue) 15,000 Zack PL:343,750 Sally PL:240,000; (armors) 252,000; (Armor of Purgatory) 468,000 Yoshino PL:137,500 Mana PL:200,000 Sun PL:189,000 Yoshion PL:36,000 Daphné PL:150,000 Lizardmen (each) 60,000 Zenith PL:394,000; (ertos corruption) 454,000; (Ultima Beast form) 474,000 Sasuke PL:308,000 Taichi PL:315,000 Eraqus PL:7,650,000 Confectioner PL:30 Dragonoïde PL:2,100,000 (Unison Raid) 7,500,000 Devon PL:405,000 Ryoga's story Tifa PL:113,000 Areith PL:45,000 Barrite PL:120,000 Red XIII PL:117,500 Ryoga PL:124,500 Ako PL:48,000 Shulk PL:140,000 Jnee PL:51,200 Von PL:112,000 Dashun PL:120,000 Yui PL:2,500,000 Terten's side story Terten (Post training) 15,000 Nagisa PL:54,000; (Shining Nova) 240,000 Akiza PL:6,500 Jasmine (20%) 10,000 Yunalesca PL:44,500 Danny (4%) 800 Link (2%) 180 Claudia PL:9,500 TJ (10%) 2,800 TK (10%) 3,450 Sakuraba (2%) 220; (full power) 11,000 Jean PL:120,000 Telomere grunt (each) 2,000 Main story GAU Soldier (each) 84,000 Tergoku PL:528,000; (decided) 660,000; (Kekkei Savage Aura) 990,000; (jutsu of Yoshino) 1,368,000 Rito PL:54,000 Solaria PL:523,600; (Starlit River) 540,000; (Taurus) 2,400,000; (Cancer) 2,100,000; (Virgo) 225,000; (Leo) 4,950,000; (Horologium) 67,500 Zack PL:350,000; (decided) 370,500 Taichi PL:338,000; (decided) 357,850 Sally PL:270,000; (armors) 300,000; (decided) 312,000; (Armor of Acorn) 372,000; (tired) 502 Devon PL:435,000; (decided) 570,000; (Savage Aura) 712,500; (Jutsu of Yoshino) 832,500 Yoshino PL:148,500; (decided) 165,000; (Savage Aura) 206,250; (Her jutsu) 247,250 Mana PL:240,000; (decided) 300,000; (Violet Aura) 375,000; (Jutsu of Yoshino) 535,000 Yoshion PL:39,000 Zenith PL:400,000 Mistogun PL:875,000 Gildarts PL:20,000,000 Universe America resistance troop (each) 45,000 Noishe (each) 22,500 Universe America soldiers (each) 15,000 Sally Knightwalker PL:297,000; (Full power) 360,000; (tired) 500 Panther Lily PL:396,000; (dog form) 79,500 Hughes PL:135,000 Hughes' monsters (each) 150,000 Byro PL:120,000; (Octopus) 30,000 Koko PL:45,000 Sugar Boy PL:96,000 Trump (Universe America king) 90,000; (Droma Anim) 975,000; (Horn Dragon) 1,245,000 Lisanna Strauss PL:93,000 Chapter 7; journey part 3 Terten's side story Terten PL:120,000 Nagisa PL:135,000 Akiza PL:95,000 Jasmine (20%) 22,000 Yunalesca PL:100,000 Danny (4%) 2,000 Link (2%) 1,180 Claudia PL:118,500 TJ (10%) 8,500 TK (10%) 8,750 Sakuraba (2%) 1,800; (full power) 90,000 Xion PL:80,000 Main's Story Tergoku PL:1,600,000 Solaria PL:1,520,000 Zack PL:1,080,000 Taichi PL:955,500 Sally PL:918,750 Zenith PL:728,000 Sasuke PL:672,000 Maroku PL:700,000 Sun PL:500,000 Tweet PL:392,000 Antonia PL:380,000 Yoshino PL:390,000 Rito PL:90,000 Pantherlily PL:87,500 Yoshion PL:72,000 Wechina PL:1,020,000 Devon PL:792,000 Bolt PL:770,000 Jasmine PL:726,000 Mana PL:900,000 Ranma PL:600,000 Inuyasha PL:600,000 Goffu PL:570,000 Thor PL:570,000 Meiko PL:495,000